


Miracuchat

by sparklesandjazzhands



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Alya Césaire Knows, Cat Puns, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Competitive Alix Kubdel and Lê Chiến Kim, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Good Friend Alya Césaire, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Bashing, Prank Wars, Textfic, Texting, We Are All Alya Césaire, chatfic, groupchat, i love the tags for this fandom omg, look its just a groupchat man, lots and lots of cat puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesandjazzhands/pseuds/sparklesandjazzhands
Summary: savvysabby added Chloe Bourgeois and Lila Rossi.princess: WHYninyo: this is a disaster waiting to happenalys: yup.sk8ergal: definitely.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 407
Kudos: 1053





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> i originally made this for my sister but she loved it so i decided to post it, lets hope it goes well  
> i'll try to update every wednesday :)

_ Alya Cesaire created a new group. _

_ Alya Cesaire added Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Rose Lavaillant, Juleka Couffaine, Alix Kubdel, Mylene Haprele, Sabrina Raincomprix, Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste,  _ _ Lê Chiến Kim, Ivan Bruel, Max Kante, and Nathaniel Kurtzburg. _

_ Alya Cesaire changed their name to alys _

_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng changed their name to princess _

_ Alix Kubdel changed their name to sk8ergal _

_ Sabrina Raincomprix changed their name to savvysabby _

_ Rose Lavaillant changed their name to rose<3 _

_ Mylene Haprele changed their name to mimi _

_ Juleka Couffaine changed their name to jules _

_ alys renamed the group “Francois Dupont” _

_ Nino Lahiffe changed their name to ninyo _

_ Adrien Agreste changed their name to Adrien _

_ Lê Chiến Kim changed their name to kimonkey _

_ Nathaniel Kurtzburg changed their name to arteest _

_ Max Kante changed their name to tothemax _

_ Ivan Bruel changed their name to eyevan _

savvysabby: You missed some people, can i add them???

alys: sure go ahead

_ savvysabby added Chloe Bourgeois and Lila Rossi. _

princess: WHY

_ Chloe Bourgeois changed their name to queenbee _

_ Lila Rossi changed their name to Lila _

rose<3: Hey Lila! Hey Chloe!

ninyo: this is a disaster waiting to happen

alys: yup.

kimonkey: yup

sk8ergal: definitely

tothemax: There is a high probability of that being the case.

mimi: Hi everyone!!!

queenbee: Yeah, yeah, we get it, everyone is happy to be in whatever this is. Now, can we please get to the point @alys???

alys: fine.

alys: three things:

alys: one: im almost out of pics for the ladyblog so plz send any u have to me

alys: two: this is gonna be entertaining

alys: three: literally every other grade has a groupchat, we gotta step it up™

jules: yeah fair enough

princess: makes sense!

Adrien: Is there a way to silence this so that I don’t get the notifications?

____________

_ Private message (ninyo, Adrien) _

  
ninyo: why tho

Adrien: My father would be furious if my phone went off while I was supposed to be sleeping, or really just mad in general if he knew this existed

ninyo: yikes dude

ninyo: if u hit the little settings wheel in the corner, theres a button u can press to stop the notifs

Adrien: Thanks

____________

_ Francois Dupont _

Adrien: Got it!

princess: nice!

alys: how dare u abandon this gc before it even starts to pick up

alys: u betray me agreste

queenbee: Oh grow up and deal with it, Alya

alys: *gasps dramatically*

alys: what do you know

alys: i dont care

mimi: ooh burn

ninyo: press f to pay respects

princess: f

sk8ergal: f

rose<3: f

Adrien: f?

arteest: f

princess: oh hey nath, where u been

arteest: shrugs

arteest: everywhere

sk8ergal: how-

arteest: i am god incarnate

arteest: or am i the devil

arteest: nobody knows, not even me

jules: then u wouldnt be either, god is omniscient and the devil is fully aware of who he is (and is also named lucifer not nathaniel)

arteest: ugotmethere.jpg

princess: well anyway alya

princess: i can try to get a pic for u

alys: o nice

tothemax: I too have some photos you can use if you need. :)

ninyo: babe why didnt u ask me

ninyo: ofc i have some

alys: aww thanks yall

alys: tbh i should just credit you all like “oh yes i made it but also all my friends helped”

princess: omg yes! you totally should!

alys: lol what if it was like our grades thing

jules: thing?

alys: like how the grade above us all make slimes

rose <3: omg I love those things!

alys: or how the grade below us all are really insanely good at sports

eyevan: hey

kimonkey: hey

Adrien: Hey…

alys: no but its like

alys: a l l o f t h e m

arteest: dang

jules: ^

princess: ^^

sk8ergal: @princess ur literally so ripped tho???

princess: wtf no im not

mimi: yeah she’s right

Adrien: They have a point.

princess: sksksk

alys: DID YOU JUST

jules: omg the vsco has arrived @egirls sqaud up

alys: lets goooooo

ninyo: lets goooo

jules: ur a boy tho

ninyo: yeah but im an eboy, ur point???

jules: ok fair

princess: probably-vsco-girls riseeeee

rose <3: yeah!

jules: *shocked gasp*

jules: rose,,, i had faith in u,,,

rose <3: …

rose <3: and i oop?

jules: NO

mimi: sorry guys im with mari and rose on this one

alys: every day,,, we lose another,,,

jules: wait i have one

_ jules added Luka Couffaine. _

_ Luka Couffaine changed their name to musicman _

jules: bro quick we need another emo to join the fight against the vsco girls

musicman: hell yeah lets go

princess: *affronted gasp*

musicman: …

musicman: sorry mari

musicman: the Emo within me must fight against the demons that are vsco girls

princess: ok 1. why cant we be like romeo and juliet thooooooo

musicman: lol why not mari

princess: and 2. why tf does everyone keep callign me mari

alys: callign

ninyo: callign

princess: SHH

arteest: probs cuz its easier

princess: oof u rite

alys: ANYWAY

alys: so if im gonna credit u on the ladyblog, ur gonna need a specific job

alys: which means actually picking something to do and doing it

alys: besides reporting cuz thats my thing

Lila: Oh i can get you interviews with Ladybug!

princess: there’s no way

Lila: Yes there is! Promise~

alys: alright, if u can get me an interview by this saturday, u got the job

alys: anyone else?

arteest: i mean i could make like art and stuff??? like for the banner, logo, etc

alys: SOLD

princess: ooh can i make merch

princess: i wanna make merch

alys: YES PLZ

jules: i could be the model for said merch ig

rose <3: and me!!!

alys: YESSSSSS

musicman: i can make background music for those things, just hmu when u need some

alys: FRICC YEAH

alys: THIS IS ALL COMING TOGETHER

alys: also @musicman would u be willing to work with my bf @ninyo sometimes??? like if we need something, yall could both do it???

musicman: sure, always fun to work with others

ninyo: hell yeah man, sounds lit

alys: ALRIGHT WE GOOD FAM   
  


princess: anything else we wanted to use this chat for?

alys: not really but im still keeping it lol

jules: sounds good fam

____________

_ Private message (princess, alys) _

princess: hey alya

alys: yah?

princess: ik lila told u she was gonna get u the interview with ladybug

alys: i would say “not this crap again” but she seemed kinda sus so u have my attention

princess: ok good

princess: im not saying dont take the interview

princess: however

princess: its probably smart to not say anything about it ahead of time

alys: …

alys: go on

princess: if she doesnt come through, then it would look bad on u for not having one and for not using a definitely verifiable source

princess: and if by some miracle she does, then either u can wait to post it so you can like tease it and stuff or just post it bc surprise ladybug interview woo!

alys: ok u have a point there

alys: im not saying i think shes a liar

alys: but she did say some pretty bad stuff about you that i know isnt true

princess: exactly

alys: alright i wont say anything about it

princess: thanks alya

alys: np girl


	2. Tests and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise physics test and Lila being Lila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL ARE SO NICE I CANT EVEN  
> my sister and i were literally dying seeing how much you guys loved it, so heres another chapter!  
> i'll start a normal posting schedule next week i promise

_ ____________ _

_ Francois Dupont _

arteest: hey does anyone know what velocity is

Adrien: Yeah, it’s speed and direction. Why?

arteest: i forgot to make a flash card for it and the test is tomorrow morning

alys: WHAT

princess: PLS TELL ME UR JOKING

arteest: no???

alys: F R I C C C C   
  


ninyo: DUDE I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT IT

princess: SAME   
  


kimonkey: S H O O T

Lila: Maybe we can figure out a way to not take the test?

alys: …

alys: im listening

princess: a horrible decision, really

alys: mari ily but i cant fail this so lila go ahead

Lila: Thanks! 

Lila: Anyway, what if we faked an akuma attack?

princess: excuse me?

alys: that probably wouldn’t work, we wouldn’t be able to replicate the magic stuff they can do

Lila: Well hmm. What else can we do?

princess: study like normal people?

Lila: If we can’t replicate or fake it…

Lila: I guess we’ll just have to make one.

jules: what???

rose <3: no way! im not gonna be mean to someone!

Lila: No, like we pick someone in our class and make them upset enough to get akumatized. Then, we don’t have to take the test.

jules: look lila

jules: ur smart and all

jules: but that is a hella bad idea

mimi: i couldn’t make anyone here feel bad enough to get akumatized!

Adrien: Yeah, we’re not doing that. End of story.

____________

_ Private message (musicman, princess) _

musicman: mari is she being serious??? i cant tell

princess: sadly, yes she is

princess: she just wants the drama and im half certain shes working with hawkmoth at this point

musicman: dang

musicman: thats a stupid idea too like why

princess: idk but at least nobody is going along with it this time like they do literally every other time

musicman: wdym every other time

princess: she lies all the time and everyone usually believes her

princess: like that she has tinnitus, or that she knows ladybug

princess: and this one time she framed me for stealing exam answers and i got expelled???

musicman: no way

princess: uhm yeah it sucked but ig she had a change of heart? like she explained it all to the teachers and got me back into school

princess: still don’t know why, but its obvious she still hates me so

musicman: huh

musicman: interesting

____________

_ Francois Dupont _

Lila: Really? It’s not that bad of an idea! This way, we all get what we want.

alys: and who were you thinking of choosing to be the victim?

Lila: Well, since Marinette hasn’t been akumatized yet, it’s only fair that she takes her turn to benefit us all, right?

princess: WHAT

Lila: Sorry, Marinette, but it makes the most sense. Besides, as much as I hate to say it, you kinda deserve it.

ninyo: wtf how

princess: YEAH IM CURIOUS TOO

alys: whoa girl breathe

Lila: Yeah, sorry Marinette, but you’re just so mean to me! You know I can’t control my tinnitus, and you got mad at me anyway for wanting to sit in the front. Also, because you couldn’t just deal with the fact that you were expelled, I had to lie to the teachers about what happened with the exam papers a second time!

alys: hold up

alys: a second time???

_________

_ Private message (Adrien, queenbee) _

Adrien: Hey Chlo

queenbee: Adrikins!

Adrien: Just wanted to let you know that Lila is talking about her lies in the groupchat and left a hole open for you to exploit in case you want to tear her apart.

queenbee: Wait you’re going to let me do that?

Adrien: I don’t like Lila so yeah.

Adrien: Also its in defense of Marinette…

queenbee: …

queenbee: Fine, but only because you want me to and I’ve wanted to destroy Lila for a while.

Adrien: I knew I could count on you Chlo :)

____________

_ Francois Dupont _

queenbee: Bull.

Lila: Excuse me?

queenbee: Everything you just said was bull and I can prove it.

alys: please do

queenbee: First of all, a hearing aid is all you need to stop the symptoms of tinnitus (I should know, my daddy has one), and since your family is apparently rich enough to take trips to Achu and meet the prince, there’s absolutely no reason you shouldn’t have one. Also, moving to the front wouldn’t actually help you hear better. The only thing that would do would be letting you sit with Adrien, which I know for a fact you’ve wanted to do for a while.

ninyo: DANG GO OFF

queenbee: Second, I watched you put the exam answers into Marinette’s bag, and if I wanted to, I could get camera footage of it happening. That’s what she meant about lying a second time, Alya.

princess: I KKNEW IT

queenbee: Finally, besides the Marinette-deserving-an-akuma part of your plan (which is stupid, nobody deserves to be akumatized), your plan has one major flaw: if she knows you’re going to try to akumatize her, she wouldn’t become geniunely upset enough to become akumatized. That’ll be the same for whoever else you pick, too. So, I kindly suggest you get the hell out of this groupchat and leave us all alone.

queenbee: Also, she doesn’t know Ladybug. I’ve asked her.

alys: LILA

alys: YOU SAID YOU KNEW HER WELL ENOUGH TO GET ME AN INTERVIEW   
  


Lila: No, I do! Chloe’s just lying to get attention!   
  


alys: I HATE CHLOE BUT ONE THING SHE ISNT IS A LIAR

queenbee: Thanks, I guess?

princess: THAT WHOLE TIME YOU DID IT

alys: screenshotted

ninyo: not cool dude

Adrien: Well I guess I’m done getting tutoring from her.

Lila: Adrien!

Adrien: Clearly, I can’t trust you. Don’t come back to my house ever again.

arteest: damn he went there

princess: bye liela! have fun without us!

_ princess has kicked Lila from the chat. _

queenbee: Now that that’s done, do you guys want to come over to the hotel and have a study party of sorts? I have plenty of room, food, and all the notes.

alys: hell yeah

ninyo: woah thanks dude

mimi: sure! ivan’s coming too :)

tothemax: This has a 20.7 percent chance of being productive. Nevertheless, I’ll come.

arteest: ill be over soon

Adrien: Well Father would never let me so I’m going to climb out the window. Be there soon!

princess: DONT HURT URSELF

Adrien: Relax, it’ll be fine.

princess: alright…

princess: also im omw

rose <3: juleka and i are coming! be there soon <3

___________

_ Private message (queenbee, princess) _

princess: hey

queenbee: Yes, Marinette?

princess: thanks for standing up to liela

princess: she sucks and she deserves to be put down

princess: also thanks for letting us all come over and study, its really nice of you to do that

queenbee: Whatever. Its the least I can do, anyway.

queenbee: Also, I’m going to start using Liela from now on.

princess: lol plz do that it would piss her off so much

queenbee: I definitely will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear theres gonna be a plot soon  
> also if you have any fic ideas, plz comment them, i have a long drive today and im out of inspiration of things to write during it  
> love yall <3


	3. Akumas and a plot???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unspecified akuma attacks and a plot begins to emerge somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its finally starting!!! plot!!! things are happening!! not very quickly, but they are!!!  
> i was too excited about this to wait until wednesday, so im just gonna call the updating schedule "sporadic" and leave it at that lol  
> also you guys can vote on ships!!! i'll explain in the end notes  
> enjoy <3

_ ____________ _

_ Francois Dupont _

alys: TEST SCORES ARE OUT

rose <3: AHHH I CANT LOOK

rose <3: JULES LOOK FOR ME

jules: you failed

rose <3: WHAT   
  


jules: just kidding, you got a 90

rose <3: aw that was mean!

jules: *shrugs* sorry

rose: nah, its okay <3

ninyo: not to interrupt the moment yall are having but i got an 86??? wot even

musicman: is that good or bad?

ninyo: good dude!

musicman: nice man *highfives*

queenbee: I guess the lot of you are good for something after all, because I got a ninety-two.

savvysabby: aw we knew you cared!!!

queenbee: That’s utterly ridiculous, Sabrina!

arteest: oh yeah thanks @Adrien for helping me with velocity earlier, there were a bunch of questions on it and i probably wouldve failed lol

Adrien: No problem!

kimonkey: GUYS I THINK I CAN EHAR AN AKUMA

sk8ergal: ITS RLY LOUD WTH

ninyo: wth?

sk8ergal: What The Heck

ninyo: noted

tothemax: I AM HERE AND CAN CONFIRM THAT IS DEFINITELY AN AKUMA

sk8ergal: akuma.jpg

alys: WHERE

sk8ergal: THE PARK

alys: IM OMW

princess: im gonna go uh follow her and make sure she stays out of trouble byeeeeee

Adrien: Yeah me too actually.

ninyo: youre at home tho???

arteest: @sk8ergal @tothemax @kimonkey is ladybug there?

kimonkey: NO

arteest: well ur screwed

rose <3: nath!

arteest: well its the truth!

jules: do you think lila couldve caused it?

jules: cuz like she was talking about faking one, maybe she got pissed at chloe and became one or took it out on someone else?

sk8ergal: ITS GETTING CLOSER

jules: UH DID YOU TRY RUNNING AWAY

tothemax: That has a 68% chance that one of us will get away, 47% that two of us will, but only 24% that we all will…

jules: OKAY UM

jules: WAIT FOR LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR

mimi: i thought it was cat noir? not chat?

jules: WHATEVER   
  


jules: sorry

mimi: no ur fine :)

sk8ergal: LADYBUG IS HERE   
  


kimonkey: CHAT NOIR JUST SHOWE DUP TOO

rose <3: dup

jules: dup

mimi: dup

kimonkey: h o w d a r e

queenbee: I don’t see why Ladybug hasn’t called on me yet. Could one of you remind her?

tothemax: Sorry, Chloe, but we’re kinda in danger right now. It’ll have to wait.

savvysabby: hey its okay chloe, she’ll give it to you soon, i’m sure!

queenbee: I-

queenbee: Thanks, Sabrina.

savvysabby: No problem (⌒▽⌒)

alys: DANGIT THEY LEFT

arteest: rip

alys: i got some good pics for the blog tho so its all good

arteest: oh speaking of the blog, i finished the website banner

alys: omg send plz

____________

_ Private message (alys, arteest) _

arteest: banner.jpg

alys: omg thats so good??? like wth

arteest: wait really?

alys: uh yes???

alys: what did u think i was gonna do

arteest: hate it? i pretty much do so

alys: well u cant hate it bc i love it so there

arteest: thats not how it works tho???

alys: yes it is

arteest: *sigh*

arteest: fine its not awful

alys: good enough *aggressive thumbs up*

arteest: *awkward thumbs up*

____________

_ Francois Dupont _

princess: hey guys i just got back from

princess: uh

ninyo: following alya?

princess: oh right yeah! haha, i was following her and then i ran past my house and my parents saw me and pulled me inside lol

Adrien: Yeah, I’m back. Uh, my bodyguard saw me going after her and brought me back.

rose <3: well at least everyones safe now!

____________

_ alys has created a new chat. _

_ alys has added rose <3, jules, arteest, mimi, ninyo, kimonkey, tothemax, sk8ergal, queenbee, and savvysabby. _

_ alys has renamed the chat “Something’s fishy” _

arteest: wait whats happening

alys: read the chat name

arteest: ok not saying i disagree but why

alys: they both seemed really hesitant about why i never saw them and why they stopped texting???

alys: and i get adrien not being able to text us around his bodyguard

alys: but marinette? her parents would totally let her and shed def be able to

alys: also theres no way she passed her house while following me, it was on the other side of paris

alys: and finally, why did they both disappear???

jules: hmm ur actually right this does seem weird

queenbee: Excuse me, why am I here?

alys: bc ur super perceptive and u know whats happening almost all the time

alys: and admit it, i just made u curious

queenbee: …

queenbee: Okay, maybe a little bit.

alys: HAH

queenbee: Oh be quiet. It’s not like I care.

rose <3: anyway, what do you think is going on alya???

alys: i dont know, but we’re gonna find out.

alys: next time theres an akuma attack, whoever is closest to them at that moment should text here and follow them. i wanna see where theyre going and if theyre sneaking out.

mimi: isnt that like a breach of privacy tho??? they might not like that

alys: DANGIT UR RIGHT

alys: okay new plan

alys: we become conspiracy theorists

alys: any possible reasons why this could happen, text here and tell us

alys: be on the lookout for any clues or hints

alys: sound good?

rose <3: yup

sk8ergal: ^

tothemax: I also agree.

jules: ^

savvysabby: ^^

mimi: ^^^

queenbee: Fine.

alys: cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i can't decide what ships i want to include in this fic, so im letting you, my lovely readers, decide! if you want a ship to appear, comment it. you can comment as many as you want (but repeatedly commenting the same name won't count). the only ships i won't do are incest or pedophilia, and just assume djwifi and julerose are canon lol. you can also use the next couple chapters to vote if they are up :)  
> thanks for reading!


	4. Greetings and Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend joins the crew, and Alya notices something fishy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we hit 1000 hits!!! i honestly didnt expect my silly little fic to be read by so many people, so as a thank-you gift, here's some plot!  
> also, ship voting is still going on! more details down below :p  
> anyway enjoy!

____________

  


_ Francois Dupont _

  


Adrien: Hey guys, do you mind if I add one of my friends here?

  


alys: sure why not

  


ninyo: go ahead dude

  


_ Adrien added Kagami Tsurugi. _

_ Kagami Tsurugi has changed their name to Kagami. _

  


Kagami: Is this the group chat you were telling me about earlier, Adrien?

  


Adrien: Yup!

  


rose <3: hi! nice to meet you! im rose <3

  


jules: did u literally just introduce urself as ur username

  


rose <3: no lol i just wanted to put a heart

  


jules: fair enough

  


jules: im juleka

  


musicman: im luka

  


ninyo: nino

  


queenbee: Chloe.

  


savvysabby: oh im sabrina (⌒▽⌒)

  


mimi: mylene :)

  


kimonkey: kim

  


sk8ergal: alix

  


princess: oh hey kagami!

  


Kagami: Hello, Marinette.

  


____________

  


_ Private message (Kagami, Adrien) _

  


Kagami: Why is Marinette there?

  


Adrien: Because she’s my friend.

  


Kagami: I don’t like her very much. She’s too naively optimistic and peppy all the time. It just rings false.

  


Adrien: I’m sure you two could get to be good friends if you tried.

  


Kagami: I will make the effort if you wish me to.

  


Adrien: Thank you, Kagami.

  


____________

  


_ Francois Dupont _

  


alys: hey mari

  


alys: got any updates on the merch for the blog?

  


princess: yeah actually!

  


Kagami: Merch? Blog?

  


princess: oh lol uh how do i explain this???

  


alys: i run a blog called the Ladyblog to keep track of Ladybug and Cat Noir

  


alys: i asked the ppl in this chat for help with it a while ago and mari here offered to make clothing designs and stuff so we can get and sell them

  


Kagami: I assume that is what you meant by merch, then? The clothes?

  


alys: yup that

  


princess: ANYWAY

  


princess: i have ideas for hoodies, a dress, and a t-shirt

  


princess: dressidea.jpg

  


princess: tshirt.jpg

  


alys: whoa girl those look super cool

  


Adrien: Marinette, those are awesome!

  


princess: *blushes a bit* thanks u guys

  


princess: anyway

  


princess: the hoodies are a bit different, theres five different ones and each one is themed off of a different hero

  


princess: is themed a word??? idk

  


princess: anyway

  


princess: chatnoirhoodie.jpg

  


princess: ladybughoodie.jpg

  


princess: renarougehoodie.jpg

  


princess: carapacehoodie.jpg

  


princess: and yes, i made

  


princess: queenbeehoodie.jpg

  


arteest: dang mari u make epic designs

  


queenbee: Mine is definitely the best though.

  


Adrien: Nah, I think mi

  


princess: ???

  


Adrien: Sorry, I mistyped and hit the send button while trying to hit the backspace button lol.

  


princess: i do that all the time lol

  


____________

  


_ Somethings fishy _

  


alys: DID U ALL SEE WHAT I SAW

  


sk8ergal: probably not lol

  


queenbee: Do enlighten us, Alya.

  


alys: THAT TYPO ADRIEN MADE   
  
alys: THERES NO WAY IT WAS A TYPO   
  


alys: well hitting the send button instead of backspace was probably true but

  


alys: he typed the letters “mi”

  


alys: talking about the hoodies

  


alys: and saying that another one was better than chloes

  


jules: what are you getting at here???

  


alys: what im trying to say is

  


alys: he was referring to one of the hoodies as “his”

  


rose <3: what???

  


alys: the mi most likely was supposed to be “mine”

  


alys: as in “i think mine is the best”

  


ninyo: meaning he owns one of the hoodies or designed one of them?

  


alys: i mean thats possible but

  


alys: i was thinking more along the lines of he’s one of the superheroes…

  


ninyo: oh

  


mimi: oh dear

  


rose <3: are you sure???

  


ninyo: his father would never let him out of the house all the time, theres no way he could be

  


alys: but if he was a hero then he’d be able to sneak out

  


jules: good point ig

  


alys: okay so now we gotta figure out which superhero he is

  


jules: well he’s obviously not queen bee

  


rose <3: or ladybug, or rena rouge

  


alys: we cant rule anything out tho!

  


alys: except for queen bee, we already know thats chloe

  


jules: lol i was gonna say-

  


rose <3: no we can definitely rule out lb and rena rouge

  


alys: wait how

  


rose <3: okay not to be super gay on main but ladybug and rena rouge definitely have boobs and adrien’s a boy

  


rose <3: which means he doesnt

  


alys: oof u make a good point

  


____________

  


_ Private message (rose <3, jules) _

  


jules: wait ur gay

  


rose <3: yep! im a big ol lesbian :p

  


rose <3: juleka? u good?

  


jules: yeah lol

  


jules: cool beans

  


____________

  


_ Somethings fishy _

  


ninyo: well

  


ninyo: we know he cant be carapace

  


alys: oh do we now?

  


ninyo: yeah???

  


ninyo: carapace has dark skin and adrien is the Palest Boi

  


alys: mmm u have a point

  


alys: but then that would make him…

  


jules: chat noir

  


alys: but that doesn’t make sense!!!

  


alys: hes so chill and polite, and chat noir is always running around and making puns and stuff…

  


arteest: no i think hes right

  


arteest: adrienandcatnoirsidebyside.jpg

  


arteest: now, we erase the mask on cat noirs face and brush his skin color where the mask used to be

  


arteest: maskremoved.jpg

  


arteest: finally, we drag the pupils back into circles, pick the primary color of the eyes, and use it to create human eyes

  


arteest: adrienandcatnoirunmasked.jpg

  


arteest: boom

  


alys: h o l y c r a p

  


rose <3: oh my gosh

  


jules: this is insane guys

  


ninyo: wait but does that mean we might know the other heroes too? 

  


alys: IF I KNOW THE OTHER HEROES IRL AND I SOMEHOW HAD NO IDEA…

  


alys: IM LITERALLY GONNA MURDER THEM

  


ninyo: fair enough

  


alys: @arteest are you able to do the other heroes???

  


arteest: i have been Summoned

  


arteest: and no, i dont have a picture to compare them to so i wouldnt know

  


arteest: also i feel like its cheating somehow??? like we should be able to figure it out without using art programs to brush off the masks, yknow

  


alys: hmm i getcha

  


jules: makes sense ig

  


alys: alrighty then

  


alys: keep a close eye on adrien from now on and lb too guys

  


alys: also if we figure out who ladybug is then we’re totally gonna have to set them up irl

  


rose <3: aww that would be so sweet!!! we should totally do that!

  


alys: noted lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i said in the beginning notes, ship voting is still going on, but it'll close once the next chapter goes up, so make sure you comment any ships (besides djwifi, julerose, and myvan) before next monday!  
> anyway, thanks for reading!


	5. Ice Cream and an Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens, a tag is fulfilled, and an avenue opens up for a little more plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! the ship voting is mostly over, i've decided on most of the ships, but i'm still stuck on one. details down below~
> 
> anyway there might not be a new chapter next monday. i like to be ahead by a few chapters so i can keep planning ahead for this fic, and i wont be able to write any at all this week because i have an insane amount of homework, plus its my ballet theater week so wednesday-sunday im going to dance a total of 31 hours (not including driving time), and im crazy stressed out rn. i'll update at least once, maybe twice next week tho so dont worry lol.
> 
> anyway enjoy this chapter!

____________

_Private message (musicman, jules)_

jules: BRO

musicman: whats up sis

jules: U REMEMBER MY CRUSH

musicman: ah yes

Musicman: the mystery girl also known as “rose <3”

jules: WTH HOW DID U KNOW

musicman: honestly how could i not know

jules: am i really that obvious???

musicman: yes

jules: UGH

jules: ANYWAY

jules: SHES INTO GIRLS TOO

musicman: thats awesome!

jules: IKR

jules: she def doesnt like me, but theres still the slightest possibility and im clinging onto it like im rose from titanic and its the door

musicman: u sure about that

jules: yes, idk what she’d see in me anyway so

musicman: surejan.jpg

jules: hey dont sure jan me!

musicman: fine whatever

____________

_musicman has created a new chat._

_musicman renamed the group “Operation Julerose”_

_musicman has added mimi, sk8ergal, alys, Adrien, queenbee, savvysabby, ninyo, tothemax, arteest, kimonkey, and princess._

tothemax: What’s this?

musicman: first of all is anyone here against gays

alys: they better not be

queenbee: Surprisingly, I’m not.

savvysabby: me neither!

ninyo: lol no

tothemax: That would be illogical.

arteest: i’d be a huge hypocrite if i was lol

mimo: nope!  
  


sk8ergal: nah

kimonkey: no

princess: ^

Adrien: I’m not.

musicman: cool

musicman: okay so

musicman: juleka has a crush on rose

alys: we been knew

musicman: and she just found out there’s a possibility rose might like her back

musicman: but she doesn’t think she ever would

princess: how tho

princess: like i dont hang out with them /that/ much but even i can tell they like each other

musicman: ikrrrrr

musicman: so we need to get them alone together so one of them can confess

alys: …im listening

musicman: i just dont have any ideas for how to do it

ninyo: what if we like did a class trip to the movies

ninyo: but then everyone cancels and its just them

sk8ergal: that might backfire tho, like they might just cancel the trip

Adrien: Also, convincing Mme. Bustier to let us do that would be difficult, and that’s not even counting the principal.

mimi: what if we all went to andre’s?

kimonkey: huh?

mimi: like, we all get ice cream from andre and then try to figure out who everyone has, then point out that rose and juleka have each other (bc of course they would)

alys: MYLENE

alys: UR A GENIUS

mimi: thanks!!

princess: okay here’s the plan

alys: yeet

princess: n o i n t e r r u p t i n g t h e p l a n

princess: so anyway

princess: everyone is gonna meet up on saturday at the park near my house

princess: we’re gonna make sure both of them are there, then act normal until we find him

princess: we’re all gonna get ice cream, the couples are gonna walk away a little bit, and the rest of us (me, adrien, luka, kim, alix, max), will try to figure out who everyone has, then we’re gonna turn to juleka and rose and realize that their ice creams are each other

princess: finally, we’ll all walk away and give them some time to talk, but we’ll all be watching to make sure it goes well and if it doesn’t, we can swoop in and try to save it

princess: sound good?

alys: can i talk now

princess: yes

alys: THATS A GREAT STINKIN PLAN

princess: THANKS IG  
  


sk8ergal: WE GOT THIS

musicman: why is everyone yelling

ninyo: BC ITS FUN

kimonkey: BC EVERYONE ELSE IS

musicman: fair enough

princess: AW COME ON LUKA, JOIN THE YELLIGN GROUP

alys: YELLIGN

princess: S H H H

musicman: Fine

musicman: This Is The Most I’ll Yell

princess: somehow i am more terrified than before

alys: MARINETTE U STOPPED YELLING

princess: OH NO

princess: Guess I Have To Type Like This Now

alys: alright ill stop yelling just please

alys: never type like that ever again

princess: ;)))

alys: lord save us

____________

_Francois Dupont_

princess: hey guys

princess: to celebrate us all doing super well on that physics test

princess: do yall wanna go get ice cream at andre’s

alys: yasssss

ninyo: yeah dude lets do it

mimi: sure!

musicman: i didnt take it so nope

Kagami: Same reason.

jules: um sure?

arteest: yeeteth

alys: y e e t e t h

arteest: did i mcfreaking stutter

rose <3: sure! sounds fun UwU

jules: rose,,, no,,, blease,,,

savvysabby: I already have plans, but I hope you all have fun!

queenbee: Neither can I, for various reasons.

arteest: lol keep being vague, we know whats actually happening

Adrien: Shockingly, I can too.

princess: oof ok so pretty much everyone except chloe and sabrina???

kimonkey: i have a swim meet so i cant

tothemax: I’m not going.

____________

_Private message (princess, tothemax)_

princess: max are u okay?

tothemax: Yes, I’m fine. However, there is a high probability that my ice cream flavor will not be fathomable, so I don’t want to go.

princess: what do you mean?

tothemax: Promise you won’t tell anyone?

princess: of course i promise

tothemax: I don’t seem to get “crushes” like everyone else does. Sure, I want people to be my friend, and maybe occasionally to date, but I don’t really find people attractive in the way that most do. Because of that, I doubt Andre would be able to determine a flavor for me, and I want to spare him that.

princess: not what i was expecting but thats okay! its alright to not want to be intimate with anyone. i think alya actually mentioned something about that being a thing, so if you ever want to reach out and ask her about it, im sure she’d let u know all about it

tothemax: Huh. I’d considered the possibility, but never actually looked into it. I’ll ask her another day, when we’re not trying to set up two of our other classmates.

tothemax: And thanks, Marinette.

princess: np :)

____________

_Operation Julerose_

alys: me and nino are hiding behind the fountain, come join us

ninyo: we got really lucky that he was here where we were meeting

mimi: ivan and i are also there!

musicman: sorry i couldnt come but whats happening rn???

alys: mari and adrien are getting their ice creams now and holy wow adriens looks like marinette

ninyo: WHAT

alys: @sk8ergal what is andre saying???

sk8ergal: mari’s: “Pink for his lips, and green for his eyes”

sk8ergal: adrien’s: “Light blue for the eyes, dark blue for the hair, and a red and black scoop for confidence similar to Ladybug’s”

alys: screenshotted, filing that away for future analyzation BUT

alys: THATS DEFINITELY DESCRIBING MARI WTH

princess: IT COULD ALSO BE KAGAMI THO

alys: SHE DOESNT HAVE LIGHT BLUE EYES  
  


ninyo: dudes stop

ninyo: mari, go hang out with adrien for a bit, enjoy yalls ice cream and watch the cuties

princess: okay fine

arteest: @alys @ninyo come hang out with me, everyone else left and we still need to drop The Hint

alys: oh dang u rite

alys: we’ll be right over

musicman: @arteest WHATS HAPPENING RN  
  


arteest: JEEZ OKAY

arteest: they just got their ice creams, of course they look like theyre meant for each other

mimi: the girls or the ice cream?

arteest: both ig

arteest: alya just casually dropped in and said “you know, your ice creams look an awful lot like you guys” and walked off omg

alys: hell yeah i did, just hope it was enough

ninyo: juleka tried to deny it so i said “nah, alya’s right” and walked away

arteest: theyre both blushing so hard i cant

arteest: ROSE JUST CONFESSED

arteest: SO DID JULEKA  
  


musicman: oh thank god

arteest: T H E Y J U S T K I S S S E D

princess: SO CUTE

alys: juleroseatlast.jpg

alys: for u @musicman

mimi: AWW THEYRE S O CUTE TOGETHER

sk8ergal: i dont usually use this word but ADORABLE

arteest: aaaaaaand mylene just ran out from behind the fountain to give them a giant hug

mimi: I DONT REGRET IT

alys: finally, all is balanced in the world

musicman: thank u guys for finally freeing me from the hell that is a sister with a crush

alys: i feel u there

princess: lol ur welcome

____________

_Private message (musicman, jules)_

jules: DID U DO SOMETHING

musicman: sorry, what?

jules: ABOUT ROSE

jules: DID U TELL SOMEONE

musicman: look ily but you are definitely not good at hiding things,,, especially crushes,,,

jules: U LITTLE SHFJKELQODIFHSKJ

jules: hi luka! its rose, i took juleka’s phone away because she was practically yelling at it XD

jules: ik u did something about this, but im really happy anyway so thank u <3

musicman: np rose

musicman: now give jules her phone back

jules: of course! byeeee

jules: u pull a trick like that again, they’ll never find your body

musicman: glad to have you back sis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! thanks for reading!
> 
> i haven't been able to decide on a ship for chloe yet, so cast your vote in the comments for one of these: chlonath, chlomarcnath, chloe/alix, or any others i havent listed! thanks to everyone who's made suggestions, it's really cool to see the different thoughts and opinions of you all!!! also, if you have any alternate title ideas, please suggest them!!!!!
> 
> wanna chat, rant, spill tea, or talk about literally anything? leave a comment! i try to reply to all of them, and im gonna be really stressed this week, so seeing that you like this fic really makes me feel a lot better.


	6. Rainbowzzzzzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya gathers the Gayz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i didnt update over the break but i did plan out a few more arcs and write a bunch more chapters so thats good i think! anyway i've officially given up on keeping a consistent schedule bc of things i'll say in the end notes so enjoy!

____________

_ Francois Dupont _

alys: hey guys

arteest: why does every interesting thing that happens starts with you texting a group chat you made saying “hey”

alys: because reasons thats why

alys: anyway dm me if ur gay

jules: what

jules: why

alys: because

alys: reasons

alys: thats

alys: why

arteest: dang okay thats a pretty good reason

____________

_ Private message (jules, alys) _

jules: add me and rose plz

alys: is rose gay tho

jules: dude u literally set us up two days ago

jules: its a little late to ask that

alys: omg u right

alys: ok i shall

____________

_ Private message (princess, alys) _

princess: me plz

alys: suprisedpikachu.jpg

alys: girl i didnt know u swing that way

princess: actually i swing all ways

princess: omg im a tire swinggggg

alys: oh lol

alys: gotchu

____________

_ Private message (arteest, alys _ _ ) _

arteest: add me please

alys: not surprised lol

arteest: why u not surprised??? i thought i was good at acting straight, like i literally got akumatized over “a crush” on marinette so

alys: i mean ur not wrong but i see the way u look at marc

arteest: okay i do not look at marc in any sort of way, especially not that way!!!   
  


alys: surejan.jpg

arteest: i swear to god alya-

alys: lol rip

____________

_ Private message (musicman, alys) _

musicman: hey could you add me?

alys: sure dude

musicman: thanks

alys: np lol

____________

_ Private message (ninyo, alys) _

ninyo: hey ik we havent like talked about this but im bi so add me please

alys: DUDE SAMEEEEEEE

ninyo: oh thank god

ninyo: like i had a little crush on mari when i met her but adrien??? he fineeee

alys: honestly who hasnt had a crush on mari

ninyo: IKR

alys: anyway im about to add u so no worries

ninyo: thx babe

alys: np babe

____________

_ Private message (tothemax, alys) _

tothemax: Hey Alya. This is kinda weird, but I’m currently trying to figure out sexuality-related things, so may I join the groupchat you were talking about?

alys: of course dude

alys: wow nino is really rubbing off on me

alys: we can talk more about your “sexuality-related things” in the gc with the others to help, so i wont say anything now lol

tothemax: Thanks, Alya.

alys: np

____________

_ alys has created a new chat. _

_ alys has renamed the chat “gayz”. _

_ alys has added princess, ninyo, tothemax, musicman, jules, rose <3, and arteest. _

alys: sup gays

alys: actually wait no some of us arent plain gay so

alys: its Sexuality Sharing Time

princess: i’ll start! im pansexual :)

tothemax: Sorry, I’m not really well-versed in this stuff yet. What’s pansexual?

princess: oh, it means i can be attracted to any/all genders!

tothemax: Oh, I see.

ninyo: sup im Bi and Dying Inside

musicman: nice rhymes but im in the cabinet with mari

princess: lol cabinet buddies

jules: im lesbian

jules: so lesbian, in fact, that i shall do this

_ jules has changed their name to jules <3 _

arteest: GASP

rose <3: aww, we match now!!!!!!

rose <3: also im a les-bean :p

arteest: im here im queer and i live in existential fear

arteest: (aka gay as hell)

alys: yas king

alys: also everyone in this groupchat automatically has the right to say yas

jules <3: yassssss

musicman: oh also im trans lol

tothemax: This must seem insulting, so sorry again, but trans?

musicman: transgender. i was born physically a girl, but im actually a boy, so i got testosterone shots and a binder and i’ve almost entirely transitioned by now. just need top surgery :p

tothemax: I didn’t know that existed, and that doesn’t make a whole lot of sense, but I’ll do some research.

musicman: cool bro

____________

_ Private message (alys, sk8ergal) _

sk8ergal: i didnt see the groupchat until now but can i be added??? plz???

alys: omg of course

sk8ergal: thanks lol

____________

_ gayz _

_ alys has added sk8ergal to the chat. _

sk8ergal: sup dudes, dudettes, and nonbinary dudeyz

ninyo: sup alix

princess: we were just finishing up sharing sexualities and stuff, do u wanna share???

sk8ergal: sure

sk8ergal: im homosexual and also uhh genderfluid (she/they)

alys: ok i know max is gonna be confused so plz explain a bit

sk8ergal: okay uh genderfluid is basically like

sk8ergal: one day, i might feel like a girl, be female and stuff

sk8ergal: and the next day i might identify more as non-binary (neither girl nor boy)

tothemax: So it’s literally a fluid sense of gender identity?

sk8ergal: yup! i’ll change my chat name depending on the day, sk8ergal if im feelin female and sk8erpal if im feelin nb

alys: woah i didnt know that and i know like everything

princess: u know almost everything

sk8ergal: yeah we all know chloe’s the one who knows all

princess: wth no she doesnt

jules <3: uh yea she does, its honestly a little scary

alys: ANYWAY

alys: thx for sharing alix, thats really interesting and that system is gucci

sk8ergal: lol i try

alys: okay so max said he wanted to ask something???

tothemax: Uh, yes.

tothemax: As you all probably saw a minute ago, I know barely anything about this community. However, I wanted to know if it was possible to not have attraction. Is that a thing?

alys: yeah!! it is!!

sk8ergal: yeah, its like ace or something right???

alys: so theres basically three things: asexual, aromantic, and aroace

alys: asexual is when u dont have sexual attraction towwards anyone, but you have romantic attraction (so you wouldnt want to have sex but you’d still want to be in a relationship)

alys: aromantic is when u dont have romantic attraction towards anyone, but you do have sexual attraction (you would want to have sex, but you wouldn’t want a relationship)

alys: and finally, aroace is both of them combined. no romantic feelings, no sexual feelings.

tothemax: Hmm. That’s interesting. I didn’t know there was a name for it.

arteest: yup! its totally cool to identify with any of those dude

tothemax: I may identify with the last one a small bit but I’m not sure.

princess: thats awesome!!! its super good to find labels you can relate to, even if it just helps you feel a little more comfortable to be yourself. ur doing great dude :)

tothemax: Thanks, Marinette.

princess: no problem!

tothemax: Anyway, Alya, why exactly did you make this groupchat?

alys: i am so very glad you asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all. like i said in the beginning, i decided to stop with a schedule for this fic. basically, i have keystones and midterms coming up soon and a ton of other schoolwork thats stopping me from writing anywhere near as much as i want to. also, im a dancer, but i had an injury last year which has really been making my life difficult, and on top of all that, mental health has really been kicking my butt, but im trying my hardest to get these chapters out. seeing people enjoy reading this just as much as i enjoy writing it makes me so indescribably happy, i can't even explain it. so if you made it this far, thanks for reading, and thanks for reading this chapter. y'all are amazing.


	7. Rainbows: The Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya finally reveals why she gathered everyone to the groupchat, and some good things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! i've been really busy recently, but i managed to write a handful of chapters that will all go up next week, so keep an eye out for that :p  
> anyway enjoy!!!

____________

_ gays _

alys: so

alys: u know how we’re all gay

arteest: yeah??? thats why we’re here???

alys: well i want our school to start a gsa

musicman: gsa???

alys: Gay Straight Alliance

alys: or Gender Sexuality Alliance, depends

arteest: wait so what is it tho

alys: its basically a club for gays to hang out and maybe even go to gay things together

jules <3: so like… gay bars…

alys: NO

alys: DEFINITELY NOT THAT

alys: stuff like leadership meetings, support conferences, and other things like that

alys: also to stop kids in our school from saying gay all the time, that would be nice too

rose <3: omg can we have like movie nights??? and bake sales??? and game nights???

alys: hell yeah we can

alys: i just dont know how to make it happen

princess: wait i actually have an idea!!!

arteest: owo???

princess: yeah!

alys: we’re all ears girl

rose <3: wow, she’s taking a long time to write this… you okay mari?

princess: basically, theres this survey we can take on the GLSEN (Gay Lesbian Straight Education Network) that asks a bunch of questions about gay stuff at our school, then writes/chooses from a bunch of pre-written emails and sends the most fitting one to whoever’s address we use. then, we edit it, get a bunch of people in our class to add their names to the bottom in support, then send it to the principal and the counselor to make sure they see it. it’ll ask for more lgbt education in the classrooms as well as policies specifically written to protect our rights as students and ask for a gsa.

princess: and im fine lol

alys: dang gurl u really had this up ur sleeve the whole time???

princess: not really, i just bookmarked it a few months ago and almost forgot entirely lol

jules <3: wow thats really cool!

musicman: agreed, esp since im still not allowed to use the boys restroom

alys: wait WHAT

musicman: i mean yeah??? i copied a key for the teacher bathrooms tho and those are genderless so i just use those whenever, they have better toilet paper and stuff too

musicman: its still p annoying tho

princess: alright thats it

princess: im getting this survey done right now

alys: attagirl

princess: wait luka, sorry if this is personal, but are you not allowed to use the bathroom because your gender and stuff on your school record still says female even if you’re not, or just because the teachers wont let you?

musicman: uh im still on record as a girl yeah

musicman: we managed to change my name for that but they wouldnt let us change the gender :////////

princess: okay thats not good but it helps our case so at least theres that???

musicman: lol yeah

sk8ergal: yikes dude, that sucks

musicman: eh im used to it, just gotta deal yaknow

princess: thats whats so frustrating about this!!! you shouldnt have to!!!

musicman: yeah but i have to anyway

princess: okay well i finished the survey, just waiting on the email

princess: h o l y c r a p t h a t s l o n g

alys: thats what she said-

alys: sorry

alys: anyway wth are u talking about mari

princess: email.pdf

alys: D A N G

jules <3: woah

rose <3: thats sure to convince mr damocles!!!

princess: alright im assuming i can add all of your signatures right???

musicman: hell yeah

alys: yee yee

rose <3: yup!

jules <3: sure

tothemax: Yes.

sk8ergal: plz do

arteest: im v late to the party but YES

princess: done! im gonna try and get everyone else now :)

musicman: good luck :)

____________

_ Private message (princess, Adrien) _

princess: hey adrien!

Adrien: What’s up?

princess: so, i and a bunch of other kids in our class are going to send an email petition to start a gay straight alliance club in our school and protect our rights as not-straight students, would you like to add your name to the list of supporters?

Adrien: Wow, that’s a really cool idea! I don’t think I can though, if word got out to my father I’d be dead, hence the reason I didn’t PM Alya to join the groupchat she was talking about.

princess: oh, thats okay! its more important to be safe

princess: wait youre not straight???

Adrien: Since I’m going to delete these messages off of my phone anyway...

Adrien: I’m not entirely sure what I am, but I think I might be attracted to guys too? I’m really not sure though and I don’t know if i really want to find out

princess: its okay to question things or to be scared of what you find out at the end!

princess: just remember that if your father says anything bad about it or doesnt accept you, i will personally come over to your house and kick his butt

Adrien: Thanks, Marinette, that means a lot. But please, don’t kick my father’s butt.

princess: fineeeeeeee

____________

_ Private message (princess, mimi) _

princess: hey mylene!

mimi: oh hey marinette! what’s up?

princess: ok so basically, me and some of the not-straight people in our class are making a petition of sorts to try and get us more protections from the administration, would you and maybe ivan want to sign?

mimi: of course!! do we have to sign a physical paper, or just tell you?

princess: no physical papers, its gonna be an email so is it okay if we add your name to the list of supporters?

mimi: of course!

mimi: ivan says he’s okay with it too :)

princess: awesome! thanksssss

mimi: no problem!

____________

_ Private message (princess, queenbee) _

princess: hey sabrina! me and some of the other not-straight people in our class are making an email petition to get us more protections from the administration, would you be okay with adding your name to the list?

princess: if not, that’s totally fine too!

queenbee: Marinette?

princess: yeah?

queenbee: I’m not Sabrina.

____________

_ Private message (princess, alys) _

princess: CRAP

alys: what happened girl

princess: I ACCIDENTALLY TEXTED CHLOE INSTEAD OF SABRINA ASKING IF SHE WANTED TO SIGN THE THING

princess: AND I MENTIONED MYSELF AS BEING NOT STRAIGHT OH MY GOD SHES GONNA TEASE ME FOR THAT TOO U G H

alys: oh no

alys: oh dear

alys: im sure itll be fine???

princess: you’re not sure, are you

alys: no

____________

_ Private message (princess, queenbee) _

queenbee: Is that all?

princess: im so sorry, i meant to send it to sabrina, not you, ugh im an idiot

queenbee: I never said I wouldn’t sign it.

princess: huh???

queenbee: Even I wouldn’t stoop so low as to making fun of someone for their sexuality or gender. And since I assume you already asked Adrien and he won’t be able to sign it, someone influential has to.

queenbee: Just make sure Principal Damocles notices my name on the sheet.

queenbee: Oh, and Sabrina will want to sign once I have, so put her name on the list too.

princess: really???

queenbee: Yes. I’m mean, but I’m not that awful. Is that truly so hard to believe?

princess: uh yes??? you bullied me for years???

queenbee: I have my reasons. Anyway, as strange as it seems, I’m trying to become a better person. (Mostly for Adrien, but still).

princess: wow because thats not suspicious at all

princess: anyway so i can put down your signature? and sabrina’s?

queenbee: Yes.

princess: wow, thanks chloe!

queenbee: Was that sarcasm?

princess: surprisingly, no

____________

_ Private message (princess, alys) _

princess: well she agreed to sign the letter

alys: wait what

alys: really???

princess: ikr

princess: she says sabrina will too so

princess: yeet

alys: yeet man

____________

_ gayz _

princess: i have the support of everyone in the class!!! (besides adrien obvi)

alys: wtf why not adrien

princess: he’s worried what will happen if his father finds out

princess: and pardon my french

alys: we live in france mari

princess: but that butthole deserves to burn in hell

sk8ergal: but that’s not strong language???

ninyo: shh

ninyo: keep the pure one pure

sk8ergal: alright fine

musicman: okay so is this happening?

princess: yeah!!! just gotta add our names and some other stuff to the email and we good!

alys: nice!!!

rose <3: that’s awesome!!

jules <3: i wonder what teacher is gonna sponsor it

arteest: i mean

arteest: i heard a rumor mme bustier was a lesbian so maybe her? idk who else would tbh

ninyo: woah that would be lit

princess: alright it’ll be done tomorrow and i’ll send it then!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i did this in middle school and although we didn't get a gsa, we did get a bunch more protections and stuff in the school's rulebook. however, the high school has one, and i've only been able to go to a few meetings, but i'm basing this all off of my own experiences. this specific groupchat will pop up a few more times in the story, but it won't be the main focus :)
> 
> wanna chat, share any ideas for stuff that could happen in this fic/one-shot ideas, or maybe some title ideas? leave a comment!


	8. Prank War: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A four-part arc begins with Liela, because who else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all: we passed 2500 hits and 250 kudos!!! i'm utterly shooketh <3  
> second: i'm really excited for this week because i'm gonna be posting chapters as they line up with irl days, so i'll be posting each of the next three days as well. it's gonna be a fun yet wild ride  
> alright let's get to it!

___________

_ Francois Dupont _

ninyo: dude class this week is gonna be so boring

_ sk8ergal has changed their name to sk8erpal. _

sk8erpal: i agree

sk8erpal: also my pronouns are they/them today

queenbee: Are we supposed to use those pronouns as singular or plural?

sk8erpal: uh

sk8erpal: wut

queenbee: Nevermind.

sk8erpal: uh okay??

alys: anyway i agree with nino

arteest: does anyone know why???

alys: no, and i know like everything

queenbee: Surprisingly, I don’t know either.

savvysabby: i heard something about the lesson company going down? idk tho

mimi: um guys?

princess: yeah, its bizarre

mimi: hello? people?

Adrien: I’m not sure.

mimi: GUYS

sk8erpal: whats up mylene?

mimi: did anyone say something to lila about our whole julerose operation?

rose <3: what??

mimi: because lila just said something to juleka and she ran out of the room…

rose <3: which direction?????

mimi: knowing juleka, probably the bathroom

rose <3: someone tell mme bustier i went to throw up

princess: i got u

rose <3: thx

____________

_ Private message (musicman, rose <3) _

musicman: im gonna assume you’re with my sister rn

musicman: can u let her know that our mom is coming to pick her up?

rose <3: okay, she knows

musicman: do you want to go with her? my mom can call you out of school too if needed

rose <3: yes please

musicman: alright, you guys are covered

musicman: dont worry, we’re def gonna get some epic revenge on that vixen

rose <3: good.

____________

_ Francois Dupont _

musicman: alright my mom is picking up juleka and rose and taking them out of school for the day

musicman: so now we need to plan our Revenge

alys: omg we should do a prank war

alys: but like not with her

sk8erpal: i am confusion

sk8erpal: america explain

alys: like we have a war amongst ourselves to see who can prank her the hardest

alys: and whoever wins gets something

ninyo: thats a great idea!

alys: thx babe

princess: alright i’ll make a group chat

mimi: can ivan and i stay out of this please?

savvysabby: same here, i’d rather not get in trouble :)

princess: sure!

tothemax: Yeah, I’d rather focus on other things rn.

arteest: i’ll pass lol

Kagami: Obviously, I cannot partake.

Kagami: However, I wish you all luck.

Adrien: Yeah, I can’t help you guys very much. Good luck though!

____________

_ princess has created a new chat. _

_ princess has named the chat “pranks” _

_ princess has added musicman, kimonkey, alys, ninyo, and sk8erpal. _

kimonkey: ok so how are we going to do this

princess: okay it is now “Everyone Stays Quiet In The Chat Until Marinette Is Done Saying The Plan” time

princess: everybody has to carry out at least one successful prank during the next three days of the week.

princess: luka will judge the pranks by effectiveness, ingenuity, and difficulty level (as many points for each as he feels fit.)

princess: by the end of the week, whoever has the most points will win and get… something probably idk

princess: ESQITCUMIDSTP time is over now, the Peasants may Speak

alys: blease,,, stop typing like that,,,

alys: but otherwise HELL YEAH

sk8erpal: i know somebody that can make this more interesting, can i add her

princess: uh sure???

_ sk8erpal has added queenbee to the chat. _

queenbee: What am I doing here?

sk8erpal: scroll the hell up

queenbee: Ah, I see. Would we perhaps be able to do it in teams or pairs?

princess: sure! who wants to be with who??

sk8erpal: i want kim

kimonkey: hell yeah

alys: I CLAIM NINO

alys: MY BAE

ninyo: lol same here dudes

princess: ogod does that mean

queenbee: Wow, Marinette, you have such little faith in me.

queenbee: Anyway, I’m willing to put any animosity/hatred away for the purpose of this war if you are.

princess: uh yeah i guess

alys: dang they got the two masterminds in kahoots here

queenbee: It’s cahoots, Alya, not kahoots.

alys: yeah but kahoots are iconic, your point?

princess: anyway so every day, we’re gonna report in on any pranks we did

princess: rules are:

alys: is,,,, is it ESQITCUMIDSTP time???

queenbee: What is that acronym? It’s ridiculous. Positively ridiculous.

princess: it means “Everyone Stays Quiet In The Chat Until Marinette Is Done Saying The Plan”

princess: and yes alya it is

alys: okay cool

princess: ITS ESQITCUMIDSTP TIME NOW SHHH

princess: alright so

princess: each day we’re gonna report in on the pranks that we’ve done

kimonkey: you already said that

princess: STOP INTERRUPTING ESQITCUMIDSTP TIME

princess: ALRIGHT SO

princess: each day we’re gonna report on the pranks that we’ve done

kimonkey: YOU JUST SAID IT A THIRD TIME

sk8erpal: ok boomer

kimonkey: I A M N O T A B O O M E R

sk8erpal: again

sk8erpal: ok boomer

kimonkey: ALIX I SWEAR ON ALL THAT IS HOLY-

princess: ITS

princess: ESQITCUMIDSTP

princess: TIME

princess: SO SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH

princess: as i was saying

princess: we will text this groupchat every day for the next three days 

princess: someone from each pair will explain to the chat what they did, how they did it, and liela’s reaction

princess: luka will judge accordingly and tell us our scores at the end of the week

princess: sound good to everyone???

princess: (ESQITCUMIDSTP time is over now)

alys: sounds lit girl

princess: alright, we start tomorrow. good luck everybody.

____________

_ Private message (princess, queenbee) _

queenbee: Hello.

princess: oh hi chloe

queenbee: I was hoping we could discuss our prank plans for tomorrow?

princess: sure! did you have any ideas?

queenbee: Not particularly. I did entertain the notion of exposing a bunch of her lies in front of the class, but I don’t think that qualifies as a prank.

princess: wait you can actually do that???

queenbee: Yes, it would just take some time and effort on my part, but until I have a good enough reason to, I’m not going to. Got a problem with that, Dupain-Cheng?

princess: kinda yeah, but we need to win this so

princess: anyway i have some plans but i need help with logistics and stuff

queenbee: Alright, let’s do this.

____________

_ Private message (sk8erpal, kimonkey) _

kimonkey: you got any ideas yet?

sk8erpal: who do u think i am

sk8erpal: of course i do

kimonkey: lit

kimonkey: i bet mine are better tho ;)

sk8erpal: ok boomer

kimonkey: WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING ME A BOOMER 

kimonkey: IM LITERALLY TWO MONTHS OLDER THAN YOU

sk8erpal: exactly

sk8erpal: boomer

kimonkey: okay i give up

kimonkey: anyway whats the plan

sk8erpal: im so very glad u asked

____________

_ Private message (alys, ninyo) _

ninyo: babe we’re so gonna lose

alys: yeah but its not really that big a deal, we’re still getting back at liela so all we gotta do is be annoying as all hell

ninyo: i can absolutely do that

ninyo: but do we have a Plan

alys: WHY DOES EVERYONE TYPE LIKE THAT

ninyo: because its Fun alya

alys: LORD SAVE ME 

ninyo: fine i’ll stop

ninyo: anyway do we have a plan™ 

alys: are you kidding

alys: its me

alys: i always have a plan™

ninyo: good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell why i'm excited now??? also huge thanks to Suckerfurfics for suggesting kim getting called a boomer! i loved that idea so much and just had to use ittttttt  
> anyway you know the drill, if you wanna say something, leave a comment and i'll respond! questions? i gotcha!  
> ideas? you bet i'll read and love them! just wanna say hi? go ahead! love y'all byeeee


	9. Prank War: Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pranks begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s midterm week right now so like if somebody could put me out of my misery, that would be great-

____________

_ Private message (kimonkey, sk8erpal) _

sk8erpal: do you have the Goods

kimonkey: of course i do

kimonkey: are you in position?

sk8erpal: yup

sk8erpal: you ready???

kimonkey: hell yes

kimonkey: this is gonna be hilarious

____________

_ Private message (princess, queenbee) _

queenbee: Alya and Nino are distracting Lila, and I think Alix and Kim are about to do something too, so you should go like right now.

princess: alright im in the room, i’ll be done in a second

queenbee: Good. Let’s do this.

____________

_ pranks _

musicman: school just got out, so its report time!

musicman: team one, alya and nino, what did you do today

alys: i moved to the back today to sit next to lila and didnt stop talking for literally the entire class

ninyo: mme bustier saw it and was clearly annoyed but didnt call us out on it, thank god

alys: then, lila asked to switch seats and we ended up with me in the back, adrien next to lila in the front, and marinette and nino behind them

ninyo: so i kept “accidentally” kicking her, blasting my music too loud for her to focus, and dropping things on her “by accident”

musicman: dang that’s really annoying actually

alys: aw thank you

musicman: uhh, you’re welcome???

musicman: anyway team two, alix and kim, whatcha got

kimonkey: okay so

kimonkey: you know that one outdoor area in our school with the blacktop and the benches, and the stairs that lead to the second floor????

musicman: uh no???

sk8erpal: kim it’s called a courtyard

musicman: oh yeah that place

musicman: got it, plz continue

sk8erpal: so lila was on the blacktop (thanks to rose’s diversion efforts) and kim and i were standing on top of the weird second level platform thing

kimonkey: and we threw water balloons at her

kimonkey: like so many

sk8erpal: exactly 73 balloons (i counted sue me)

princess: wha-

alys: how???!!!

musicman: how in the world did you manage that??

kimonkey: oh i brought in a bag of deflated ones, then alix and i went to the bathrooms right before the bell rang and inflated them so we had enough to throw at her

musicman: how much did it affect her???

sk8erpal: she started stomping her foot and screeching at the top of her lungs, then sprinted off to the principal’s office to complain

kimonkey: lilatantrum.mov

musicman: omg yeah

princess: *wipes away tear* that’s b e a u t i f u l

musicman: okay, team three, marinette and chloe

musicman: how did yall do

princess: pretty good actually

queenbee: While Lila was distracted by Alix and Kim, Marinette snuck into the classroom and replaced her pens with invisible ink ones. She wasn’t able to complete any assignments, and although Mme. Bustier exempted her, she was incredibly frustrated.

musicman: wow okay

musicman: alright is that all???

sk8erpal: yup!

musicman: nice

____________

_ Private message (princess, queenbee) _

queenbee: We need to step up our game.

princess: well, did you have anything in mind???

queenbee: A few things.

princess: alright, lay it on me

____________

_ Private message (sk8erpal, kimonkey) _

sk8erpal: hah we’re so gonna win

kimonkey: definitely, we just gotta keep up our game

sk8erpal: yeah but how???

kimonkey: okay just hear me out

____________

_ Private message (alys, ninyo) _

ninyo: babe

ninyo: i think what we’re doing doesn’t actually count as pranking, just being general nuisances

alys: okay tru, but i have another really good plan for being a nuisance

alys: and the whole point of this was to get back at her anyway so it’s still working in our favor

ninyo: fine, i shall accept defeat

ninyo: only for u

alys: <33333

ninyo: …

ninyo: <3

____________

_ Private message (musicman, jules <3) _

jules <3: everyone is being suspiciously quiet in the groupchat

jules <3: do you have anything to do with this

musicman: i don’t know what you’re talking about, dearest sister of mine

jules <3: sounds fake but okay

musicman: seriously tho do you want to know?

jues <3: yes plz

musicman: okay so marinette organized a prank war

musicman: except there’s three teams

musicman: and they’re all trying to out-prank each other

jules <3: but who are they pranking then???

musicman: uhhhh

musicman: plz don’t kill me

musicman: lila rossi

jules <3: okay ngl she totally deserves it

musicman: oh thank god

musicman: anyway wanna help me judge???

jules <3: oh hell yeah

musicman: im assuming rose is also reading these messages??

jules <3: …

jules <3: maybeso.jpg

____________

_ pranks _

_ musicman has added jules <3, rose <3 _

rose <3: hi guys!

jules <3: sup yall

sk8erpal: wait why are yall here

musicman: i appointed judges

musicman: anyway @jules <3 and @rose <3 scroll up to see the pranks and score them plz

jules <3: gotcha

rose <3: noice!

alys: oh jesus okay

____________

_ musicman has created a new chat _

_ musicman has added jules <3, rose <3 _

_ musicman has renamed the chat “The Holy Judges” _

jules <3: alya and nino get 6 points

jules <3: kim and alix scored 7

jules <3: marinette and chloe get 4

musicman: yeet

musicman: rose???

rose <3: djwifi gets 8, kix gets 8, and chlonette gets 8

musicman: okie so the scores are

musicman: kim/alix with 15, alya/nino with 14, and chloe/marinette with 12

jules <3: yeet

musicman: also kix??? djwifi???

rose <3: kix is alix and kim, and djwifi is nino and alya

musicman: that’s so complicated thoooooooo

rose <3: fineeeee i’ll stopppppp

jules <3: rose can we get back to cuddling now??????

rose <3: yeah!!! <33333

musicman: wow, right in front of my salad, huh

jules <3: shhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did y’all think of the pranks? i didn't pull out the best ones yet since it would probably be difficult to think of a good prank overnight (besides alix and kim, of course, since they’re a chaotic force of nature when working together). hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Prank War: Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pranks continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one more day of the prank war and im hype!!! can't wait for y'all to see the last few pranks ;)  
> also, if you have any ideas of shenanigans or other problems the group could get into, let me know in the comments!

____________

_ pranks _

_ sk8erpal has changed their name to sk8ergal. _

sk8rgal: hey yall we ready to judge yet???

rose <3: i am!

jules <3: sure

musicman: okay, alya and nino, you’re up first

alys: okay so 

alys: using my powers as ladyblogger

alys: i gathered a ton of reporters and stuff

alys: ya know, the b-list/c-list ppl that are so crazy desperate to make it big that they’d do literally anything for any sort of scoop

musicman: gotcha, keep goin

ninyo: so they all gathered round

alys: (oh btw i convinced lila to go along with all of that by telling her that we were gonna do an interview with her and ladybug since they’re apparently best friends)

ninyo: yes anyway

ninyo: so there’s a huge crowd of insane people there

ninyo: and i just yelled “LILA ROSSI IS BEST FRIENDS WITH LADYBUG”

ninyo: for a moment, there is nothing but utter silence among the crowd

ninyo: then

ninyo: a hoRDE OF REPORTERS STARTS CHARGING AT HER

rose <3: omg

ninyo: DEMANDING EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEWS AND OTHER THINGS

ninyo: THEN

ninyo: SHE STARTED S C R E E C H I N G

alys: it was the funniest thingggggggg

musicman: do u have a vid of it

alys: um who do you think i am?

alys: of course i do

alys: lilaisattacked.mov

sk8ergal: W H A T T H E H E L L 

kimonkey: OHHHHHH MY GODDDDDDDDD

princess: THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL

jules <3: okay thats amazing

rose <3: W H O O P

musicman: alright yall

musicman: next up: kim and alix

musicman: whatcha got for me

sk8ergal: not much today, im afraid

kimonkey: i mean, every time lila said anything, we yelled “okay boomer”

musicman: not bad, not bad

musicman: video???

alys: actually im editing together a supercut of all of them rn so that’ll take a minute

jules <3: would that be considered cheating/teaming???

alys: i don’t think so???

alys: they recorded all the clips

alys: i just have actual good editing software so i offered to do that part

alys: its hard to do interviews without it lol

musicman: alright i think that’s fair

musicman: and our last team

musicman: marinette and chloe

princess: i’ll explain this one!

princess: so i brought in candied apples from the bakery today for my class

princess: and i made one special one specifically for lila

princess: so i handed out all the apples

princess: lila bit into hers

princess: and it was a lemon

princess: like, literally just an unpeeled lemon

kimonkey: hooooooo boy

princess: so everyone was enjoying their delicious apples and lila’s in the front throwing a fit

princess: and mme bustier goes “what’s wrong lila”

princess: lila yells in her unholy demonic voice “MINE TASTED ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING MARINETTE MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO MINE”

queenbee: I’ll take over from here.

queenbee: After Lila yelled that, Marinette puts on this supremely offended and surprised face and asks sweetly “What, you didn’t like my apples? I worked really hard on them, I thought for sure you would like it.”

queenbee: Somehow, she managed to seem super innocent during all this.

queenbee: Lila is still super angry and yells “Clearly she’s lying! I bet she made these awful on purpose!”

queenbee: Then, Marinette raises her hand and Mme. Bustier sees it and calls on her. Marinette says “I think Lila is bullying me, she’s yelling at me for trying to be nice and give a gift to the class.” Which made sense to Mme. Bustier, since Lila would already have a motive and grudge.

queenbee: Mme. Bustier smiles and says “Well, Marinette, may I try one of your apples to see if her accusations are true?” She tries them, and she thinks they’re delicious, so she sends Lila down to the principals office.

queenbee: Also

queenbee: lilemon.mov

alys: hER FACE AT THE END O H M Y G O D   
  


jules <3: *wipes away fake tear*

jules <3: truly beautiful

jules <3: a masterpiece

musicman: alright judges, we ready to score?

rose <3: i think so!!

alys: WAIT

alys: i have kim and alix’s video!

alys: boomer.mov

ninyo: B E A U T I F U L

musicman: okay for real this time

musicman: judges?

musicman: lets go

____________

_ The Holy Judges _

musicman: alright, scores for alya and nino?

jules <3: definitely a 7

rose <3: probably a 6

musicman: alright, 13 more for them

musicman: kim and alix?

rose <3: i think they get a 7

jules <3: yeah same

musicman: that adds to 14

musicman: chloe and marinette???

jules <3: definitely an 8

rose <3: samesies!

musicman: okay the totals so far:

musicman: alya and nino have 27, kim and alix have 29, and chloe and marinette have 28

rose <3: only one more dayyyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> place your bets in the comments as to who wins, i want to see what y'all think ;)


	11. Prank War: The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last pranks happen, and the winning team is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prank war is finally over!!! i literally spent so long trying and failing to think of pranks for this, and i'm really glad you all liked it!  
> in other news, i finally finished midterm hell, but i also fell into a mental health rut and cried 11 times in two days... however, reading the comments on this fic really helped me, so thank you to everyone who's left one, or even just left kudos. you guys are amazing.  
> okay back to the story nowwwww

____________

_ Private message (queenbee, princess) _

princess: this is the last day we have to prank liela

princess: so, we need to pull out all the stops

queenbee: Well, I’m open to ideas. Do you have any?

princess: well yes

princess: i have a really good one

princess: but i need ur help with supplies for it

queenbee: Honestly, just come to the hotel.

princess: what?

queenbee: You know the address, and it would be easier for you to describe what you mean and help me get supplies if you’re here in person.

princess: uh okay then 

princess: i’ll be over in ten

____________

_ Private message (kimonkey, sk8ergal) _

sk8ergal: kim

sk8ergal: we have a problem

sk8ergal: im entirely out of ideas

kimonkey: well lucky for you, i have one

kimonkey: i need to ask max for help but i think the things i want to do will work beautifully

sk8ergal: sounds neato

kimonkey: please don’t say neato

sk8ergal: ok boomer

kimonkey: OH

kimonkey: MY

kimonkey: GOD

kimonkey: S T O P

____________

_ Private message (alys, ninyo) _

alys: babe im out of ideas

ninyo: honestly same

ninyo: i mean 

ninyo: if worse comes to worst

ninyo: then i have an idea but it kinda sucks so

alys: at this point, i’d literally go along with anything

ninyo: noice

____________

_ pranks _

musicman: GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYONEEEEEE

musicman: how went the pranksssssssss

princess: SO GOOD

alys: not that great but surprisingly not bad

ninyo: okay so our prank first bc its the worst

ninyo: we acted like lila didn’t exist

ninyo: she got super pissed at us but thats it

musicman: okay

musicman: simple, but classic enough ig

musicman: kim and alix?

kimonkey: okay so fair warning

kimonkey: i did get a little help

kimonkey: but we actually carried it out and the person owed me a favor anyway so i think its fine

musicman: …

musicman: alright that’s acceptable

musicman: continue

kimonkey: so

kimonkey: i got my friend to connect alix’s phone to the class’s speakers

kimonkey: and in the middle of lila making a huge drama thing

sk8ergal: i started playing Mine Diamonds at full volume over the class speakers

princess: oh my god that was you guys???

sk8ergal: she was s h o o k e t h

kimonkey: we did that twice more during the day, once with the moto moto song and once with the crazy frog song

sk8ergal: she ended up going down to the principal’s office to complain and he had no idea what was going on, we obviously couldn’t film that part but im sure it was beautiful

kimonkey: here i have the videos on my phone

kimonkey: minediamonds.mov

kimonkey: ilikethembig.mov

kimonkey: crazyfrog.mov

musicman: perfect form

jules <3: honestly that was beautiful

musicman: alright, marinette and chloe, y’all are up

queenbee: Perfect. Marinette, would you like to explain?

princess: it would be my pleasure

princess: so

princess: before class, chloe and i snuck into mme bustier’s room and did some stuff

musicman: just tell us what it is alreadyyyyyyyy

princess: shh its for the Suspense

alys: blease no not the random capitals

princess: SO ANYWAY

princess: everyone walks into class

princess: lila opens her desk

princess: and it’s just

princess: full of forks

princess: a cascade of forks washes over her lap and falls on the ground with a deafening sound

princess: a pure tsunami that fell as quickly as her rage rose up inside her

princess: she turned bright red

princess: and S C R E A M E D

princess: and when she tried to yell at us, i held up a fork and told her to fork off ;P

queenbee: Oh, and here’s the video.

queenbee: forkyouliela.mov

sk8ergal: OMG THAT WAS YOU GUYS???????????

kimonkey: honestly i can’t even rn

sk8ergal: ok boomer

kimonkey: you know what? i said can’t even, i can’t refute that

jules <3: HER F A C E T H O

rose <3: that was honestly one of the funniest things i’ve ever seen!!!

musicman: alright, it is time for the judges to decide on the final scores and announce who won

musicman: give us a moment

____________

_ The Holy Judges _

jules <3: alya and nino got a 6, kim and alix got a 7, and marinette and chloe got an 11

rose <3: i think alya and nino got a 5, kim and alix got an 8, and marinette and chloe also got a 11

musicman: okay, counting up the scores now

____________

_ pranks _

musicman: IS EVERYBODY READY FOR THE FINAL JUDGEMENT   
  


princess: YES

alys: WHOOOOOOP

musicman: *a silence falls upon the crowd*

musicman: good

musicman: SADLY, OUR LAST PLACE WINNER (BECAUSE EVERYBODY IS A WINNER) IS

alys: drumroll

ninyo: drumroll

princess: drumroll

musicman: ALYA AND NINO, WITH 38 POINTS, WHICH IS STILL VERY VERY IMPRESSIVE AND GOOD

ninyo: not bad

alys: we got third place babe! bronze medals ayyyyyyy

musicman: CONGRATULATIONS

musicman: OUR SECOND PLACE WINNERS WERE…

alys: drumroll

musicman: KIM AND ALIX WITH 44 POINTS

sk8ergal: AYYYYY

kimonkey: AYYYYY

musicman: WHICH MEANS THAT OUR WINNERS WERE…

musicman: MARINETTE AND CHLOE, WITH 50 POINTSSSSSS

princess: YESSSSSSSSSS

queenbee: Normally, I don’t type in all capitals. However, this is a special occasion, so…

queenbee: WE DID IT

princess: YEEEEAAAAAHHHHH

musicman: we’ll figure out your prize later, but for now, CONGRATS   
  


alys: GO QUEEN

____________

_ Private message (princess, queenbee) _

princess: hey, this is really weird, especially since you were mean to me for like years, but i actually had a lot of fun working on the pranks together and at your place last night

queenbee: Surprisingly, so did I.

princess: so i guess this is some sort of olive branch or whatever???

queenbee: I’d like it to be. You’re one of the most genuinely good people I know, and I think I need that influence.

princess: why, exactly?

queenbee: You’ve met my mom, you know how she is about Excellence and Perfection. She wasn’t very big on goodness or niceness, more so on getting your way. I’m trying to un-learn that, though, mostly because of seeing how much everyone hates Liela and not wanting to be like her, y’know?

princess: jeez, yeah, that makes sense

princess: i don’t think i can entirely forget, but i can certainly forgive you, i just need some time to actually see you becoming a good person

princess: but i definitely think you can do it

princess: maybe start with treating sabrina more like a friend and less like a servant or something?

queenbee: Yeah, I’m much more friendly and nice to her in private than in person, since I had a reputation and stuff to hold up. I’m going to make her stop doing my homework tomorrow, though.

princess: y’know, i’m pretty proud of you, chloe

queenbee: That means a lot. Thank you, Marinette.

princess: no problem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first, huge HUGE thank-you to fandomchildd for suggesting the fork thing way back in chapter two! your comments always make me smile :)  
> second, if you have any ideas for little mini-arcs like this, tell me!!! i'd love to hear them!  
> third, remember that somebody out there cares about you and loves you for who you are. their world would be so much worse off without you in it. remember that <3


	12. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deadline is given, and an unlikely ally appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking an extra week! i didn't have any good chapters by last week, and i lowkey still feel like this one and the next few aren't great, but what can u do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also i finished season three bc it finally came out on netflix and oh my goD CHAT BLANC-

____________

_ gayz _

princess: YALL GUESS WHAT

alys: girl spill the tea

arteest: ooh what’s happening

princess: MR DAMOCLES FINALLY EMAILED ME BACK ABOUT THE GSA THING

alys: OMG WHAT DOES IT SAY

princess: IDK IM SCARED TO OPEN IT

alys: U G H COME ON GIRL

princess: FINE

sk8ergal: uh whats taking her so long

rose <3: marinette??? you there???

princess: OKAY SO

alys: YES SPILL THE TEA

princess: MR DAMOCLES IS FINE WITH IT

princess: BUT THE SCHOOL BOARD HAS TO APPROVE CHANGES IN THE RULES /AND/ NEW CLUBS

princess: SO SOMEBODY HAS TO SPEAK IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL BOARD

princess: AND THE ONLY MEETING THEY CAN LET US TALK IN

princess: IS IN T W O D A Y S

ninyo: oh no

rose <3: it’ll be fine tho!!! we can make a convincing argument in two days, right???

rose <3: right?????

jules <3: as much as i hate to say it, we might not be able to

princess: hey no!!!

princess: we can’t give up yet, we’re so close to getting what we want!!!

musicman: alexa play the second part of His Theme from undertale

princess: okay that highkey fits the situation BUT

princess: i think i have a plan

princess: i’ll introduce us, explain the email and stuff

princess: alya, you’re gonna be the main speaker/presenter cuz you’re good at speaking and stuff

alys: can do!

princess: luka, you’re in charge of explaining why we need updated protections for lgbt students

musicman: should i include personal experiences in that???

princess: if you feel comfortable, then you absolutely can

musicman: yeeteth

princess: nath, you’re gonna set up the presentation

arteest: um, why tho

princess: wait did you want to speak?

arteest: oh hell no

princess: well you’re an artist and a hell of a good one at that

princess: you clearly have the eye for graphics and making things look good

arteest: really?

princess: really really really r e a l l y

arteest: dang okay

arteest: i guess im doing the presentation then 

princess: nice!

princess: okay uhhhh

princess: juleka, would you be comfortable going up with luka and sharing your experience with liela?

jules <3: uh

jules <3: i guess

princess: you don’t have to if you don’t want to

jules <3: nah, i should, so i will

princess: alright

princess: uh who else do we know that would be useful in persuading the school board?

musicman: god you’re gonna hate me for suggesting this but

musicman: chloe would be extremely useful here

alys: i hate to admit it but he has a point

princess: i mean

princess: yeah

princess: i can’t deny that would be useful but i genuinely can’t see her helping us

princess: like i know she was chill about me accidentally texting her instead of sabrina asking to sign the original email, but like

princess: i can’t think of a reason she would want to help us

rose <3: well we have to consider the possibility that she /is/ one of us

ninyo: sorry what???

rose <3: marinette said she agreed to sign it, which doesn’t make sense unless she had a motive

rose <3: and what motive could she possibly have to sign it besides the fact that it might benefit her directly???

jules <3: i am suddenly shook by the fact that this wonderful smart girl is my girlfriend

rose <3: aww julesssssssss <333333333

sk8ergal: das gay

alys: mood

princess: anyway, even if that is a possibility, i still don’t know if i’d feel comfortable with asking her

tothemax: Yes, but realistically, it has the best chance of success coming from you, since you’re the one who organized this all, and the two of you worked together in the pranks against Lila, or so I’ve been told.

princess: yeah, i guess that makes sense

princess: alright i guess i’m gonna go text her

alys: lmk how it goez

____________

_ Private message (queenbee, princess) _

princess: hey chloe

queenbee: Hello.

princess: so uh

princess: you know that email i asked sabrina to sign, but then accidentally sent the text to you, but you agreed to sign it anyway?

queenbee: That’s an overcomplicated and ramble-y description of events, but yes, I remember that.

princess: okay good so

princess: it turns out we have to make our case in front of the school board in two days to get anything to happen

princess: so we’re trying to cobble together a presentation persuasive enough to convince the administration to let us go through with it

queenbee: Let me guess, you want me to pull my weight as the mayor’s daughter?

princess: um, basically yeah

princess: i wouldn’t ask you to do that unless i really thought it was necessary 

queenbee: I’ll see what I can do.

queenbee: Do you guys have a groupchat?

princess: uh i mean we have the one for gay people that alya texted the grade’s groupchat about, that’s what we’re using

queenbee: Perfect, add me to that.

princess: wait rlly?

queenbee: Yeah.

princess: i mean

princess: alright then

____________

_ gays _

princess: okay y’all don’t hate me for this

_ princess has added queenbee _

queenbee: I’m assuming nobody is really in charge of this yet?

sk8ergal: omg what

alys: oh hi chloe

musicman: sup

princess: i kinda came up with a plan, but i’m literally so desperate right now that i’m willing to hand it over to you

queenbee: Good.

alys: sorry chloe, but are you sure?

queenbee: Surprisingly, my dad is a mayor.

queenbee: I know a thing or two about leadership.

ninyo: mmm fair enough

queenbee: Okay, who’s doing what so far?

princess: i’m introducing the thing, luka and juleka are explaining why we need more protections using personal examples, nath is designing the presentation, and alya is tying it all together

princess: we still need statistics to be presented and somebody to give them a valid reason for specifically a gsa

queenbee: Alright.

queenbee: Now that I know what I have to work with, this seems pretty good so far.

queenbee: Max, you’re good at remembering numbers and explaining their relevance well, so you’re in charge of statistics. Find some percentages about LGBT teens in schools without protections vs with protections, and try to see if you can find any examples of schools with GSAs and how they affected the students.

tothemax: Can do!

queenbee: Nino, you’re going to explain the fun parts of a GSA (events, sharing stories, etc.) and essentially build pathos with the people of the board by convincing them that the camaraderie is highly beneficial to us LGBT kids, who often feel like they are isolated from the rest of their school, or some bullcrap like that. 

queenbee: I’ll go up with you and talk about how the students can benefit from having a safe space within the school where they feel like they can talk and be themselves and stuff, and Alix is going to join me with that because I trust them to do well explaining that.

ninyo: jesus that was a long text

ninyo: but yeah i can do that

queenbee: Great. 

sk8ergal: also i’m using she/her pronouns today

queenbee: Oh, I see your chat name has changed. I’ll keep that in mind.

sk8ergal: wow thx

queenbee: Is that sarcasm I smell?

sk8ergal: not really

queenbee: Okay. Well, Nathanael, you’re going to create the presentation, and everybody else is going to type their information in. Try to only put the main points on each, leave the details for your notes.

arteest: i can do that

arteest: i think

queenbee: Juleka and Luka, you’re fine doing what you already are. Alya, you have to tie in all the information by closing each argument and opening the next, keep it brief but still connect them all to each other and the main point.

alys: finally, something i’m actually good atttttttttttt

queenbee: Marinette, you have to introduce us to the school board. Don’t use names, but do a super fast intro of who we are and why we’re there. Also, you have to close out the presentation by very very quickly going over the main points and connecting them back to the issue at hand.

queenbee: Is everyone okay with their job?

princess: wow chloe, that was actually really well thought out!!!

queenbee: I believe this would be a good place to insert a surprised pikachu face.

alys: good meme usage, you’re getting there

alys: but seriously, do you actually think we can pull this off???

queenbee: Honestly, yes.

queenbee: Also, remember that the content isn’t all that’s important, the way we present is too, so keep your phones away, take off headphones (cough cough nino cough cough), and act like you know what you’re doing.

princess: okay i think we can do all that

sk8ergal: yeehaw im hype now

tothemax: I’m going to get started on my part, and I believe everyone else should be as well.

alys: mmm smart

alys: goodnight yall

jules <3: yeah goodnight

rose <3: sweet dreams everyone!!!

____________

_ Private message (queenbee, sk8ergal) _

sk8ergal: hey uh chloe

queenbee: Oh, hi Alix. Did you need something?

sk8ergal: um

sk8ergal: you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to

sk8ergal: but uh

sk8ergal: in the chat earlier you said “us lgbt kids”

sk8ergal: so i just wanted to clarify and ask uh

sk8ergal: are you gay?

_ Read 10:21 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cliffhanger??? from me??? absolutely, mwahahaha~  
> also can you tell im starting to ship chlolix bc i think i might be and its concerning  
> anyway if u have any ideas, plz tell me, i have literally no idea what to write anymore and its a problemmmmm


	13. Four Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (very short) chapter in which everyone gets ready for the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES IM AWARE THIS IS SHORT BUT I COULDN'T MAKE IT WORK WITH THE NEXT ONE OKAY
> 
> anyway the next chapter will come out tomorrow and it's longer i promise!!! it was just easier to post this now than to post both tomorrow lol

____________

_ gayz _

alys: WE HAVE FOUR HOURS PEOPLE

alys: DOES EVERYONE HAVE THEIR NOTES READY

princess: yup!!!   
  


musicman: yah

jules <3: yeah

rose <3: HELL YEAH

sk8ergal: YUP

alys: NATH ARE THE SLIDES BEAUTIFUL YET

arteest: NOT QUITE BEAUTIFUL BUT THEY’RE READYYYYYY

alys: HELL YESSSS

queenbee: Everything is coming along as planned, more or less

alys: YEETHAW

ninyo: i think my eyes just started bleeding

alys: no they’ve been blessed

princess: you know what

princess: we should all like get together and have dinner or something before we go, and get ready together or something!!

queenbee: Well, my place is good for that.

queenbee: Besides, dressing you all up for the meeting will be…

queenbee: Amusing, to say the least.

queenbee: But enjoyable nonetheless.

princess: that sounds really nice chloe! 

princess: are you sure, though? i wouldn't want to be a burden on you or anything

queenbee: Marinette.

queenbee: I literally live in a hotel.

queenbee: We make so much food and have so much room (plus I have so many old clothes).

queenbee: If I thought it would be any, and I mean any, detriment to me or my father, I wouldn’t extend the offer.

princess: well

princess: okay then

alys: alright nino and i will be over in about two hours

rose <3: same here!

musicman: juleka and i can be over in around the same time, just gotta convince our mom first lol

tothemax: I will also be there.

queenbee: Alright, I’ll be ready when you get here. Don’t worry about wearing anything nice yet, I’ll set that up myself.

princess: jeez okay

rose <3: wait alix are you going???

sk8ergal: oh yeah sure

sk8ergal: also i forgot to do this earlier but

_ sk8ergal has changed their name to sk8erpal _

sk8erpal: they/them pronouns lets gooooooo

alys: yeethaw

ninyo: b a b e

ninyo: w h y

princess: okay everybody go over your notes one more time, make sure everything ties into everything else, and just generally get prepared

princess: we’re gonna slay

alys: YAS QUEENS AND KINGS AND NONBINARY ROYALTY

rose <3: omg would alix be considered a quing?????

rose <3: because its a cross between queen and king and they identify as nonbinary right now?

sk8erpal: i,,, love that,,,

rose <3: yay!

alys: okay i stand corrected

alys: YAS QUEENS AND KINGS AND QUINGS

alys: LETS GET THIS BREADDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all are ready for the next few chapters bc i wasn't...
> 
> also quick note on chloe: i'm using a fanon version of her where she actually has nuance and dimension. she's really just a flat bully character in the show, even though she's had chance after chance to be redeemed, so my chloe is actually learning and trying to redeem herself. obviously it's a kids show so it makes sense that she's just there to be mean, but that's not fun to write, and she has potential so i'm running with it. hope that makes sense!


	14. Celebrations and a Five-letter C word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GSA arc is finally finished, and something is realized...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: oh no oh dear its monday   
> me: *chucks some random crap into the dumpster fire that this fic's plot is quickly becoming*
> 
> lol anyway enjoy ;)))

____________

_ gayz _

alys: OH MY GOD   
  


alys: WE ACTUALLY DID IT

alys: LIKE ACTUALLY, REALLY DID IT

rose <3: THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!

ninyo: MY WIG IS STILL SNATCHED

queenbee: Good job, everyone!

sk8erpal: WE

sk8erpal: DONE

sk8erpal: DID

sk8erpal: IT

musicman: WOOHOOOOOOOOOO

princess: okay im gonna be 100 percent honest right now

princess: i absolutely didn’t expect this to happen

princess: but i’m sO GLAD IT DID 

sk8erpal: HELL YEAHHHHH

alys: alright that was awesome but i’m gonna get some sleep

alys: we still have school tomorrow, yaknow

ninyo: omg u right

rose <3: alright goodnight everybody!!!

jules <3: gnnnnnn

musicman: goodnight!

____________

_ Private message (queenbee, sk8erpal) _

queenbee: I’m sorry for not answering you last night.

queenbee: I’m just not sure yet.

queenbee: I mean, I'm well aware that I don’t like boys, no matter how much I pretend to like Adrien, but other than that, I’m not really sure.

sk8erpal: oh it’s okay! i said you didn’t have to answer if you didn’t want to, but i’m glad you felt comfortable doing so

sk8erpal: yeah sexualities are confusing

queenbee: Yes, I’m finding that out.

sk8erpal: you don’t have to define yours if you’re not sure yet. labels aren’t that important unless you find comfort in them yaknow

queenbee: That’s… really smart actually.

queenbee: Thanks, Alix.

sk8erpal: you’re welcome chloe

____________

_ Private message (musicman, jules <3) _

jules <3: how u holdin up

musicman: pretty well actually

musicman: ik i cried a little during the meeting but it was just fake-crying so

jules <3: sure, jan

musicman: UGH U SUCK

jules <3: actually im gay so i dont??

musicman: i hate it when ur right

jules <3: i know

jules <3: anyway so

jules <3: what was up with the heart eyes

musicman: what are you talking about

jules <3: dude you were totally making heart eyes at a certain someone tonight and u know it

musicman: did you just use both you and u in the same sentence???

jules <3: you’re deflectinggggg

jules <3: and yes, i did, but you just did too, so ha

musicman: screw you

musicman: and i absolutely didn’t make heart eyes at marinette!!!

jules <3: HA

musicman: wait no-

jules <3: YOU SAID IT I DIDNT

jules <3: YOU TOTALLY HAVE A CRUSH ON MARINETTEEEEE

musicman: no i dont!!!

jules <3: bro i didn’t even know who u were looking at, i just wanted u to reveal it and IT WORKED HAHAHA

musicman: like i said earlier, i hate it when ur right except you’re wrong here!!! i dont like marinette that way!!!

musicman: she just seemed really in her element up there, like she was born to lead and was practically shining with confidence

musicman: and she did a really great job, she’s like super smart so no surprise there

jules <3: …

jules <3: whipped

musicman: stfu ur literally so whipped for rose

jules <3: exactly 

jules <3: i am the master, therefore i can tell

jules <3: and so i say again

jules <3: whipped

musicman: again, screw you

jules <3: later

musicman: thats not the right answer

musicman: like at all

jules <3: oh well

jules <3: anyway ik its late but i think you should text her and tell her she did great

musicman: what? why???

jules <3: uh bc she’ll really appreciate it?

jules <3: either u text her or i text her for u, pick one

musicman: fine i’ll do it but let it be heard that i am not happy about this

jules <3: good

____________

_ Private message (princess, musicman) _

_ musicman is typing… _

_ musicman is typing… _

_ musicman is typing… _

musicman: hey marinette, i just wanted to let you know you did great tonight. you were really convincing and strong in the face of the old judgy board members, and it seemed like you were born for that sort of leadership role, if that makes sense??? i can totally see how everyone calls you an everyday ladybug lol

musicman: anyway uh good job! *thumbs up*

princess: oh my god thank you!! that really means a lot!! :)))))

musicman: no problem lol

____________

_ Private message (alys, princess) _

princess: houston

princess: we have a problem

alys: whaz goin on

princess: i

princess: uh

princess: ohmygod.jpg

alys: wait what

alys: is that luka???

princess: um YEAH

princess: AND IDK WHY BUT I KINDA SORTA MAYBE LIKE HIM A LIL BIT

alys: GIRL WHAT   
  


alys: YOUVE BEEN HOOKED ON ADRIEN FOR M O N T H S

princess: yeah but i feel like i was crushing on Adrien Agreste™, not /Adrien/, yaknow?

alys: no???? i dont?????

princess: like that ive been crushing on adrien, the dreamy and nice model, without really getting to know his personality

princess: the closest thing to it that ive seen was when we snuck out to the movies that one time, and that was really short

princess: i still really like him but i kinda feel like i should get to know the real him a little better first

alys: thats… kinda deep actually, but vv self aware, so u go girl

alys: but tbh i get that

alys: so why luka??? is it just the texts and the thought that he might like u?

alys: cuz dating someone just for the attention aint pretty sis

princess: thats definitely not it dw

princess: i just

princess: idk

princess: like he’s super nice and chill, and he’s kinda attractive in a different way than adrien if that makes sense????

alys: a little bit

alys: idk girl you do u

alys: does that mean you dont like adrien anymore???

princess: no, i /definitely/ still like him

princess: i just also might like luka

alys: u know what, thats fair

alys: ok well thats enough thinking for today

alys: go get some rest

princess: ugh f i n e

princess: gn alya <3

alys: goodnight kween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo... that happened :p  
> there's more actual plot coming later, i swear, i just wanted to start the ships before i ran out of places to slip in their beginnings
> 
> (side note: i've been doing homework for four hours straight and i still need to write a paragraph, why is life this way)


	15. An Excessive Amount Of Capitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen in this one. Be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is super long (2000 words holy crap) and it's kinda a mess but i don't wanna wait any longer to post it sooooooo

____________

_ Francois Dupont _

kimonkey: yo does anyone have the answer to question six

ninyo: dude we’re literally in the middle of taking a test, u can’t cheat /now/

kimonkey: but mme mendeleiv isn’t even here, it’s a sub, and i know for a fact theres no working security cameras in here anymore

sk8erpal: mmm thats a lil sus……..

sk8erpal: anyway i have no idea what to do for question 6, but do u have 7

kimonkey: no :’(

sk8erpal: arghhhhhh

mimi: GUYS LOOK OUTSIDE   
  


mimi: I THINK THERES AN AKUMA

ninyo: well crap

sk8erpal: holy cheese whiz thats definitely an akuma

alys: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SUB DOING

alys: A LOCKDOWN ISN’T GONNA HELP US IF AN AKUMA COMES AFTER US

kimonkey: IDK ABOUT YALL BUT IM NOT DYING IN THIS TINY CLASSROOM BECAUSE A STINKING SUBSTITUTE THINKS WE SHOULD GO INTO LOCKDOWN

princess: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

princess: im just gonna

princess: jump out the window

musicman: honestly same

ninyo: no wait she’s actually doing it

musicman: WAIT NO NOT SAME

mimi: MARINETTE STOP YOURE GONNA GET HURT   
  


alys: MARI NO

princess: guys we’re on the ground floor

princess: the window is literally four feet from the ground

princess: i’m absolutely fine

alys: THEN IM COMING WITH U

alys: NO WAY IM MISSING THIS

Adrien: I also will leave through the window, I think it will be safer out there.

kimonkey: alright fair enough, thats a good reason

ninyo: u know what? i will too

princess: uh guys you don’t really need to come

alys: yeah but we will

alys: now where did you go

alys: marinette??

_____________

_ Something’s Fishy _

jules <3: something’s going on here

rose <3: wow, we haven’t used this chat in forever!

arteest: not since we figured out who cat noir is lol

jules <3: yeah, and thats the thing

arteest: juleka

arteest: as much as i appreciate your smartness and want to know what you have to say

kimonkey: sOME OF US ARE TRYING TO HIDE FROM AN AKUMA CAN WE PLZ TALK ABOUT THIS AFTER ITS DEFEATED

arteest: yah basically that

jules <3: ugh fineeeeeeeee

____________

_ Francois Dupont _

savvysabby: is everyone okay??? my dad took me out of school for the day D:

mimi: im okay!!!

eyevan: yah

ninyo: yup

sk8erpal: that was wack man

alys: w a c k

jules <3: excuse u wack is a beautiful term

rose <3: truuuuuu

tothemax: Everybody seems to be accounted for, even Lila Rossi.

sk8erpal: don't say her name it’ll summon her-

kimonkey: what about adrien tho???

Adrien: On my way back to school.

Adrien: I, uh,

Adrien: Got caught up in the attack and got sent across the city.

alys: but the akuma didn’t even attack anyone, it went straight for the heroes???

Adrien: Um

Adrien: Oh look it’s my bodyguard and he’s taking away my phone! Oh no! Text you later!

alys: ummmm

alys: oookay then

____________

_ Something’s fishy _

alys: THIS BOI I SWEAR TO GOD

sk8erpal: HE’S SO BAD AT LYING WHAT EVEN

alys: HOW IN THE FLIPPITY FLAPPITY F R I C K DID WE NOT NOTICE THIS SOONER

ninyo: IM LITERALLY HIS BEST FRIEND HOW DID I NOT NOTICE /ANYTHING/ WAS WRONG

alys: WE’RE SO OBLIVIOUS W H Y

arteest: well Anyway

arteest: juleka, what did you want to say during the akuma???

jules <3: okay so

jules <3: um

jules <3: i think i figured out who ladybug is

alys: …

alys: WHAT THE FRICK

sk8erpal: JULEKA W H A T   
  


kimonkey: HOW THE FREAK

jules <3: IM NOT A MILLION PERCENT SURE THO

rose <3: wait

alys: renegade, renegade

rose <3: *death glare*

alys: sorry i just had toooooo

rose <3: aaaaanyway

rose<3: y’all know how marinette has her “don’t talk during the plan” thing???

rose <3: let’s do that but for jules

arteest: sure why not

jules <3: thank u rose

jules <3: okay so aS I WAS SAYING

jules <3: i was looking at the yearbook yesterday and thinking “woah all of us have been akumatized thats cray”

jules <3: and then i remembered that adrien hasn’t been akumatized so i was like “oh that makes sense”

jules <3: and then i realized

jules <3: marinette hasn’t been akumatized either

alys: what are you saying???

jules <3: wait im not!!! done!!!

jules <3: have you guys noticed how she’s always super late to class after an akuma??? and how she always has like super lame excuses, sometimes worse than adrien’s???

ninyo: actually yeah

savvysabby: Yeah, I just never pried. What about it?

jules <3: and she was the first one to jump out the window today before she disappeared, right after which Ladybug appeared

jules <3: so all im saying is

jules <3: marinette might be ladybug

alys: i

alys: what

ninyo: hate to say it but that does actually make sense

sk8erpal: i don’t know how to process this…

arteest: alya??? u good???

alys: wait so this means that evERY SINGLE TIME IVE RANTED TO HER ABOUT LADYBUG’S IDENTITY, SHE KNEW

alys: SHE WAS RIGHT THERE LITERALLY IN FRONT OF ME

sk8erpal: WAIT THE HAIR MATCHES TOO OH MY GOD

musicman: it all makes sense now

rose <3: wait but if marinette is ladybug and chat noir is adrien…

alys: are

alys: you

alys: freaking

alys: KIDDING ME

sk8erpal: THEY’RE SUCH IDIOTS

alys: ITS A FRICKING LOVE SQUARE

alys: THEY’RE IN A LOVE SQUARE

alys: WITH T H E M S E L V E S

alys: I LITERALLY CAN’T

ninyo: dude this is w a c k

arteest: HAHAHAHAHA THEY’RE MORE OBLIVIOUS THAN /WE/ ARE

alys: I DONT KNOW HOW TO PROCESS THIS

alys: LIKE FIRST WE HAVE MARINETTE CRUSHING ON ADRIEN

alys: BUT THEN AS SUPERHEROES, HE HAS A CRUSH ON HER

alys: AND THEY’RE TOO HOOKED ON EACH OTHER TO REALIZE THAT THEY LIKE /EACH OTHER/ 

alys: THIS IS R I D I C U L O U S

rose <3: OH MY GOD

mimi: This is hilarious omg!!!

alys: ONLY THOSE TWO IDIOTS COULD PULL THAT OFF

savvysabby: Wait so Marinette does like Adrien?

alys: sabrina

alys: you didn’t know this???

savvysabby: Idk, I wanted to make sure

alys: well um yes she very much does

jules <3: yeah its kinda obvious lol

savvysabby: Fair enough

alys: but anyway

alys: i still can’t get over this

ninyo: u good??

alys: yeah just shooketh to the core

jules <3: was that an intentional descendants reference or

alys: pssh no what are you talking about

rose <3: omg guys

rose <3: you know what we should do???

sk8erpal: enlighten us sweet summer child

rose <3: get them together

alys: like telling them about each others identities??? cuz i don’t really vibe with that

rose <3: not exactly

rose <3: but like, dropping enough hints that one of them figures it out and starts to return the other’s affections until they finally become a thing

alys: ooh that could work

ninyo: but babe shouldn’t we just let them figure it out???

sk8erpal: bro

sk8erpal: and i mean this in the nicest way possible

sk8erpal: those two are such oblivious idiots that you could hit them over the head with the knowledge and they would find a way to deny it

ninyo: i mean

ninyo: ur not wrong…

alys: nino think about it

alys: how many times has adrien looked off dreamily into the distance about marinette, then told you she’s “just a friend”

ninyo: all the time, its actually getting annoying at this point

alys: e x a c t l y

alys: plus, think of how frustrating marinette can be when she’s super crazy flustered every day just by seeing adrien

ninyo: …

ninyo: f i n e

mimi: If you guys are gonna do this, you have to be super subtle about it. Like, really really subtle.

arteest: this is gonna be beautiful to watch

sk8erpal: i’m gonna drop so many hints and watch their heads e x p l o d e

tothemax: Um, we shouldn’t all go about this at once. 

queenbee: I agree.

rose <3: omg chloe i forgot you were on this chat

queenbee: Yeah, I started ignoring notifications from this chat a long time ago.

sk8erpal: wait so do you still hate marinette even though she’s ladybug????

queenbee: Right now I’m more concerned about you all and Adrien.

queenbee: I think you should split into two groups: one to hint at Adrien, and one for Marinette.

alys: well who do you think should go in which groups?

jules <3: are we trusting chloe now?

queenbee: I’m right here, you know. And for whatever it may do, I’m sorry for being awful to you before.

jules <3: i

jules <3: who’s in the groups

queenbee: Adrien’s group should have Nino, Mylene, and Max in it. Nino is his best friend, Mylene is too sweet to lie, and Max is smart enough to know the truth, should he ask.

tothemax: I can do that.

mimi: Thanks!

ninyo: gotcha

queenbee: Marinette’s group will be Alya, Alix, Rose, and Juleka. Alya, Rose, and Juleka are her friends and she hangs out with them enough that they would be able to slip in a lot of hints, while she knows Alix to be trustworthy and willing to give her the hard truth.

alys: that makes a lot of sense

rose <3: can do!!!

sk8erpal: i am indeed the Truthgiver

jules <3: wow this actually makes sense

arteest: i was not included in this plan

arteest: how tragic

arteest: a single tear falls down my cheek

queenbee: Sorry, I just couldn’t reasonably factor you into the plan. Maybe you could make a comic about one of the heroes with a lot of personality resemblance to the civilian versions???

arteest: actually thats a good idea

queenbee: I have had those occasionally.

jules <3: very occasionally

kimonkey: toquotenath.jpg

sk8erpal: did you just screenshot nath’s texts and write your name on top of his???

kimonkey: YES BC I FEEL THE SAME

kimonkey: MANY TEARS FALL DOWN MY CHEEKS

queenbee: I didn’t include Sabrina either, because I figured she wouldn’t be able to help effectively here. No offense to either of you.

kimonkey: ok fair

sk8erpal: don’t u mean ok boomer

kimonkey: WILL YOU EVER LET THAT GO

sk8erpal: N E V E R

queenbee: Well, text here with updates whenever anything happens.

queenbee: And don’t be too obvious, or I will come after you with every horrible bone left in my body.

sk8erpal: chloe no

queenbee: Chloe yes.

sk8erpal: chloe

sk8erpal: no

queenbee: Sigh.

queenbee: Chloe no.

jules <3: quality meme execution

jules <3: 8/10 bc it’s a little stale :/

alys: um excuse u that meme has been finely aged to PERFECTION

ninyo: can we stop talking about dead memes and start dropping hints already????

sk8erpal: f i n e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e

kimonkey: why the extra “e”s

sk8erpal: bc im slowly losing my sanit-e (sanity)

kimonkey: big mood alix

kimonkey: big mood

____________

_ Private message (sk8erpal, queenbee) _

sk8erpal: hey chloe

sk8erpal: how u holdin up

queenbee: Um, interestingly.

sk8erpal: is that even a word???

queenbee: Hush.

queenbee: And I’m kinda conflicted over all of this.

queenbee: Like, I adore Ladybug. I probably even had a crush on her at one point, and that’s really weird to think about now.

queenbee: But I hated Marinette for so long it’s hard not to.

sk8erpal: huh ig that makes sense

sk8erpal: do you still love ladybug as much as u did before???

queenbee: Not really. Knowing that she’s just a kid my age is kinda ruining the whole celebrity crush thing.

queenbee: Tbh, the only good thing that came out of all this is that I’m starting to reconsider writing her off as not good enough for Adrien. Clearly, they already have a good dynamic and once they reveal their identities to each other, they’ll be comfortable around each other.

queenbee: I still don’t think she’s perfect, but she’s better than Liela.

sk8erpal: OMG CHLOE U USED A SLANG ABBREVIATION IM SO PROUD

queenbee: Yes, it seems that you and the others are rubbing off on me.

sk8erpal: well i’m sure this is a crazy situation for u so if u ever need to rant or just talk through some feelings, i’m here :)

queenbee: Thanks. And Alix, same for you. 

queenbee: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now we finally come to some semblance of a plot
> 
> hope u enjoyed!!! comment some hero, ladybug, or cat themed puns cuz i'm strugglinggggg


	16. We Now Return to Our Regularly Scheduled Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA Em is out of plot ideas and just wants to write stuff to entertain her until she gets her life back together XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i didn't post last week bc i had a 15-hour dance-a-thon thingy on the day i normally write most of these chapters, but i'm excited to get back to writing and posting!! expect more random shenanigans and happenings in the near future as i try to figure out where the hell i'm going with this lol

____________

_ Private message (alys, princess) _

alys: yo mari

princess: what’s up?

alys: just wanted to remind u that u are purr-fect, just like adrien agreste

princess: oh uh thanks??

alys: the two of you are really meowvelous

princess: wow alya

alys: i can see u have some hard felines about this

alys: unlike adrien

alys: he’d probably rather /be/ a feline than be feline bad

princess: i am very confused

alys: sigh

____________

_ Something’s Fishy _

alys: facepalm.jpg

rose <3: well that didn’t work

jules <3: “he’d probably rather be a feline”

jules <3: a little obvious, dontcha think?

alys: she isn’t getting it!!! i’ve been sending her adrien-related cat puns all afternoon and i’ve been telling them all day! my brain hurts from making them all up :’((((

arteest: how tragic

arteest: a single tear rolls down my cheek

_ sk8erpal has changed their name to sk8ergal _

sk8ergal: you’ve used that meme like six times in the past three weeks whats up with that

arteest: uh it’s my mood

arteest: like seriously respect the drip karen

sk8ergal: you did nOT

kimonkey: IM USING THAT NOW

sk8ergal: NO P L E A S E

kimonkey: HAHA TOO LATE K A R E N

sk8ergal: okay i don’t think im a karen but that makes me wonder

sk8ergal: what would everyone else’s suburban mom name be???

alys: hmm

alys: lets find out

____________

_ Francois Dupont _

alys: which PTA parent are you all and what are ur main traits/kids names

princess: like our pta momsonas???

alys: exactly

alys: or dadsonas for the guys in the chat (big rip for them)

princess: ooh ooh i wanna go first!!

princess: i’m helen, the president of the PTA. i’m super judgy (like a karen but subtract the “i want to talk to the manager”) and passive aggressive, and i always run the bake sales. i have a 10-year-old little boy named Brandon who plays soccer and an 8-year-old girl named Katie who does gymnastics. i bring burnt brownies to every meeting.

jules <3: bruh i can’t even thats too realistic-

sk8ergal: how much freaking thought did you put into that oh my GOD

princess: too much, alix

princess: too much

queenbee: I have mine ready.

savvysabby: Ooh I’m excited!

queenbee: I’m Linda, the power-hungry vice president who’s always trying to undermine Helen’s authority in petty ways, like trying to make every bake sale gluten free, My children are Lainey, who plays soccer, Rowan (boy) who plays football, and little Tabbii who does theater. Also, I’m screwing the principal-

princess: i-

alys: dang chloe u really went there huh

queenbee: Yes I did.

sk8ergal: well according to kim im a karen but i disagree sooooo

queenbee: Yeah, I can’t really see that *shrug*

kimonkey: chloe??? using the Asterisk Action Code??? a Concept

jules <3: the asterisk action code??

kimonkey: yeah man!

kimonkey: girl! dudette! peep!

kimonkey: we don’t discriminate!

sk8ergal: okay i see you trying to be woke and i am Proud

jules <3: u know you can call me man or dude, right??? like, i don’t really care

kimonkey: wow juleka

kimonkey: after all that effort

jules <3: rip in pepperonis

kimonkey: oooookay so anyway

kimonkey: the Asterisk Action Code is when you put asterisks around something that you do

kimonkey: like *yawns* or *sigh*

alys: ohhhhhhh

jules <3: finally, america explained

jules <3: now eXPLAIN ARKANSAS

kimonkey: N E V E R

alys: well that was a fun little tangent but i figured out my momsona so move over, side convos

kimonkey: how d a r e you delegate my beautiful and essential explanation to a mere side conversation

kimonkey: i am deeply and truly wounded

alys: i’d be jennifer, the annoyingly-peppy-in-the-morning, goes-on-runs-at-five-am-and-is-the-first-customer-at-starbucks-every-single-morning mom of Laycii (yearbook club president) and Rysyng (hockey). i manage to piss off every single mom with my passive-aggressiveness while also keeping the peace bc everyone unites in hatred of me. i’m paleo and shove it in everyone’s faces.

alys: and kim, suffer

musicman: the detail has me quaking-

ninyo: i am terrified

alys: you should be

rose <3: ooh ooh i wanna go next!!!

rose <3: i’m tara and my kids are Lieph and Cabag, i’m nice to your face but i’ll absolutely backstab you

jules <3: l i e p h

mimi: Rose what-

princess: rose oh my GOD

mimi: I think I’d be a Cynthia, basically the opposite of a Karen and an absolute soccer mom. My kids would be Aliviyah and Ehrynne.

alys: aliviyah????? what?????

mimi: Yup!

jules <3: alright well my turn i guess

jules <3: i’d be a susanne, my kids would be kayleiygh and briyxtton

rose <3: omg i can see that!!!

musicman: ha you would

jules <3: stfu singer boy

musicman: *clutches chest dramatically*

musicman: you wound me juleka

musicman: deeply

alys: well this has been informative

alys: where’s adrien, btw? it seems like he’d be down for a… chat right about now ;)

sk8ergal: i- okay-

princess: nah i’m sure he’s busy rn, didn’t his bodyguard take his phone after that akuma attack???

rose <3: oh yeah i remember that!!

ninyo: good lord

princess: huh???

ninyo: nothin

princess: alright then 

____________

_ Private message (ninyo, alys) _

ninyo: you were right

ninyo: they are insanely, ridiculously oblivious

alys: I KNOW

alys: aren’t you glad i convinced u to do this

ninyo: i mean

ninyo: yeah

alys: i’m sensing a but coming up and it isn’t your cute one

ninyo: alya!!

alys: ha :p

ninyo: but seriously, now i’m thinking that this isn’t gonna be enough

alys: wdym???

ninyo: like, they’re really really oblivious, and i just don’t think they’ll come to any miraculous realizations from puns alone

alys: hmm

alys: i think we should wait it out and see

alys: who knows, maybe they’ll surprise us

ninyo: yeah dude, maybe

ninyo: anyway, you should get some sleep

alys: mmm probably

alys: goodnight babe <3

ninyo: gn B)

alys: babe,,, plz,,, no,,,

ninyo: rip in pepperonis

ninyo: but for real now, goodnight

alys: <3333

ninyo: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my friend is trying to convince me to post this on wattpad. i've never used it before and i'm not sure if i want to or not. what do you think?  
> also suggest stuff that can happen in the comments!! plz im desperate!!
> 
> (i did the pta mom-sona thing all the time with my friends when i was younger so literally all of those were stolen from that lol)  
> ~Em <3


	17. Colors and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has an important choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES IK I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE BUT ITS FINE HERE HAVE THIS  
> STAY SAFE AND HEALTHY <333

____________

_ Francois Dupont _

princess: locks of orange, purple, and blue

alya, luka, and juleka too

three of my friends with hair a different hue

cometh to me, for i call upon you

alys: girl, and i mean this in the best way possible

alys: what the actual hell is that

princess: idk it seemed like a good way to get your attention

princess: did it work

alys: i mean yeah-

kimonkey: um excuse u

kimonkey: /my/ hair is a different hue

sk8ergal: um actually you’re the one who should be excused

sk8ergal: your hair is just bleached, not dyed

sk8ergal: but ME ON THE OTHER HAND

princess: i have a reason for not including you in that list i swear-

sk8ergal: wait really??

sk8ergal: i wasn’t actually expecting you to but go ahead lol

princess: yeah, just give me a sec to explain

sk8ergal: yeet

princess: OKAY SO

princess: i wanna get my hair dyed again and i can’t pick a color

alys: ooh what color did you have last???

princess: uh

princess: blue???

alys: like a lighter or a darker shade than your natural?? either way tho we love a nice ombre moment

princess: alya

princess: did you actually, genuinely think that my hair was naturally blue

alys: wELL YEAH

alys: YOUR DYE JOB IS SO GOOD I THOUGHT IT WAS NATURAL OKAYYYYY

mimi: wait your hair is dyed???

princess: *sigh*

princess: yes

princess: i’ve just been doing the same color for literally 8 years bc i’ve never been able to decide on another color

savvysabby: Wow, thats a long time, I never would've known!!

alys: wait so what’s your actual hair color??

princess: black lol

jules <3: wait so mari, why did you summon us three specifically??

princess: bc you’re the only people with colored hair that i’m friends with, so i wanna get it redone with youuuuuu

sk8ergal: wait but what about meeeeee

kimonkey: and me?? and mylene??

princess: all three of you got your hair done pretty recently, you’re not supposed to go back and redye it this soon

sk8ergal: tbh that’s valid

kimonkey: argh i hate it when you’re right

princess: aaaaaanyway color ideas!!! i need some!!!   
  


alys: well if i’m redoing my hair then i’m just gonna bleach the ends and leave them that way, i’ve wanted to do that for a while but never had a reason to do it so

musicman: yeah i think i’m gonna keep the blue, but it’s starting to fade and could probably use the redo

jules <3: yeah i wanna go for a little bit of a lighter purple than i have now, more like lavender than the electric i have now, but i wanna keep the color

alys: yas queennnnnn

alys: ooh you know what would be cool??

princess: what??

alys: adrien with bright green tips, like cat noir’s eyes

Adrien: Uh, why that color?

Adrien: I’m not against the idea, but like, any specific reason?

alys: uh, bc it would look cool?

princess: dang ur not wrong

Adrien: I mean, yeah it probably would, but I would never do it

princess: really? bc i think it would be purr-fect for you

Adrien: Um

Adrien: I, uh

Adrien: Disagree

Adrien: With that

alys: oh my god

princess: what??

alys: nothin

alys: uhh just thought of an even better concept

princess: oh okay

princess: wait what was it

alys: you with black hair and dyed ends

princess: wait i actually really like that idea omg-

alys: uh yeah totally!! ikr!!

princess: i actually think i’m gonna do that, thx for the idea alya!!

alys: yeah haha you’re welcome!!

jules <3: the question is what color you’re gonna do

jules <3: assorted memers, what color should marinette do??

rose <3: okay ik i’m a little bit biased but i think you should do pink ends

princess: oohhhhh

princess: what kind of pink tho?? like a darker pink, or like strawberry cotton candy, or like somewhere in between?

rose <3: between, but probably on the lighter side! it suits you better!!

alys: actually yeah i could see that

ninyo: yeah, dark would make u seem too edgy and ur definitely not edgy

musicman: plus you wouldn’t be dying the rest of your hair back to black, so it’d be lighter than black but the blue would fade out quickly if you’re not redying it

princess: okay, all in favor of pink ends say “yeet” and all opposition say “skeet”

alys: yeet!

jules <3: yeet

rose <3: yeet!!!!!!

musicman: yeet, i think it harmonizes with your soul

arteest: yeet, i think

mimi: yeet!

savvysabby: Skeet, I think you would be better with a teal :/

queenbee: I’m with Sabrina

sk8ergal: chloeeeee

sk8ergal: you gotta say itttt

queenbee: Do I have to?

sk8ergal: yes

queenbee *sigh* Fine.

queenbee: Skeet.

alys: screenshotted

queenbee: No wait!

alys: haha too late nowww

Adrien: I think it would look great, so yeet!

princess: ogm thank u!

alys: girl ily but

alys: ogm XD

princess: *gasp*

princess: of all the people to mock me

Kagami: Skeet.

musicman: kagami!! haven’t seen you in a hot minute!

Kagami: Yes, I silenced this chat a long time ago.

Kagami: However, I agree with Chloe and Sabrina. 

Kagami: I believe a teal would suit you better.

princess: dang okay

Adrien: Maybe you should ask Jagged Stone? He does have black hair with dyed tips…

princess: oh i hadn’t thought of that! thanks adrien!

Adrien: No problem, Mari.

Adrien: But for the record, I vote pink.

ninyo: dude

ninyo: for your vote to count

ninyo: yOU HAVE TO SAY YEET   
  


Adrien: YOU CAN’T MAKE ME

alys: oh my gosh typing in all caps??? he’s learning!!!

ninyo: dude pleaseee

ninyo: do it for me

ninyo: your number one bro

Adrien: Fine.

Adrien: Yeet. 

alys: YAYYY

alys: S C R E E N S H O T T E D

Adrien: Oh no.

Adrien: My reputation, forever ruined.

Adrien: My career ripped to shreds in front of my very eyes.

Adrien: How tragic.

arteest: the s a r c a s m 

arteest: i am Living

princess: alright, i’m gonna go text Jagged. wish me luck!!

alys: girl you don’t need luck

princess: yeah but i want it anyway

ninyo: you have about as much luck as Ladybug, who has literally infinite pure luck

princess: hahahaha yeah i wish!! if only i was ladybug!! what a funny thought haha!

Adrien: Why would you wish to be Ladybug? You’re our everyday Ladybug, and I for one think that makes you more amazing than her because unlike her, you don’t have superpowers, you’re just naturally amazing.

princess: i

princess: uh

princess: yeah imagine me having superpowers!! haha crazy thought amirite! that could never happen though lololol

princess: but that’s so sweet oh my god thank u!!!

alys: i swear to the ancient gods that are rolling in their unearthly graves-

princess: *side eye*

princess: alright i’m actually going now byeeee

Kagami: What was all that about?

tothemax: I have no idea.

____________

_ Private message (princess, Jagged Stone) _

princess: hey m. stone!

Jagged Stone: That’s Jagged to you, Marinette!

princess: fineee

princess: hey jagged!

Jagged Stone: That’s better!

Jagged Stone: How are you doing?

princess: pretty good

princess: actually i wanted to ask you something

Jagged Stone: Of course! Ask away!

princess: well, i’m dyeing the ends of my hair tomorrow, and my friends and i are trying to decide whether it should be teal or pink

Jagged Stone: Ooh, hair dye questions? You should have asked me sooner!

Jagged Stone: I think a teal would look stellar, but a pink would be more of a new look for you and would suit your new confidence.

princess: okay so your suggestion??

Jagged Stone: It’s up to you. Do you want to stay the same or start changing?

princess: …

princess: i think i know

princess: thanks jagged!

Jagged Stone: No problem Marinette, just remember to stop by next time I’m in Paris!

princess: i will!!!

____________

_ Francois Dupont _

princess: well i think i know what hair color i’m gonna get

alys: that was surprisingly quick

alys: what’d you pick????

ninyo: *drumroll*

sk8ergal: *drumroll*

jules <3: *drumroll*

princess: i’m gonna go with the pink

Kagami: Really?

princess: yeah!

princess: what jagged said hit me pretty hard and i realized life has to have room for change

princess: both big, like as a person, and small, like a little bit of hair

princess: even stuff like feelings

princess: you gotta be able to change to get through life man

jules <3: wow that was uhh

jules <3: deep as all hell

alys: dang mari that’s, uh, wow

Adrien: That was really inspiring, Marinette.

princess: omg thanks adrien!!!

alys: girl, go make an appointment

princess: on it!!

princess: alya, juleka, luka, send me ur schedules so i can make one

musicman: you got it

jules <3: done!

alys: yup!

sk8ergal: whatever color you get, it better not be my shade-

princess: i would never 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, thomas astruc confirmed that marinette's hair was supposed to be black with blue highlights, but it doesn't always work with the 3D stuff they use to make the show.
> 
> ok so i've been caught up in a musical that was just released on youtube called Black Friday by Team Starkid, if you're okay with cursing then go check it out and support them!! i've been obsessed with it since it came out, but i'm starting to return to this fandom and i'm excited to come back to this :)


	18. Dy(e)ing Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited dadsonas are here! (Or some of them, at least)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ladybug's hair isn't going to change just because marinette dyes her hair, the kwamis can canonically change their wielder's hair color (rena rouge anyone?) so i think tikki would change marinette's hair to blue when she transforms. hope that makes sense :)  
> (also i know literally nothing about getting your hair dyed professionally don't @ me)

____________

_ Francois Dupont _

jules <3: ay fam we’re waiting for the dye to set in and i’m bored but

jules <3: you know what we didn’t do yet???

rose <3: oop spill

jules <3: DADSONAS

kimonkey: what-

jules <3: like the pta moms we made, but pta dads for the dudes who didn’t join in

musicman: u know what? thats a smart idea

arteest: all hail Big Brain Juleka

arteest: leader of the Smarts

jules <3: no?? not true???

jules <3: whatever tho, you’re going first now

arteest: dang okay

arteest: i’m bob, the super boring real estate guy with three kid who is dead inside

arteest: kim i nominate u

kimonkey: what is this, 2014??? are we doing the ice bucket challenge now???

arteest: i have Nominated You

arteest: Go Forth and Create a Dadsona

kimonkey: f i n e

kimonkey: i’m paul, i’m weirdly obsessed with sports, and i don’t care about my kids at all. i’m probably having an affair with one of the pta moms too-

_ sk8ergal has changed their name to sk8erpal _

sk8erpal: excuse me w h a t

kimonkey: what?? a paul definitely would!!

sk8erpal: i mean ur not wrong-

kimonkey: okay so that was the ice bucket challenge, i nominate luka, make sure to like comment and subscribe XDXDXD

jules <3: i think i just died a little inside

jules <3: wait that’s not possible i’m already dead inside what am i talking about-

rose <3: nuuuuuuuu

jules <3: …

jules <3: okay, maybe not /fully/ dead inside

rose <3: yay!! ^^

alys: gay

jules <3: no u

alys: dang u got me there

musicman: alright well

musicman: my name would be bill, i’d be a realtor probably and i’d be the one inviting all the dads out for drinks after every meeting. literally every single one.

princess: but whyyyyy

musicman: but why notttttttt

princess: dang well who do u nominate

musicman: uhhhhhhh max???

tothemax: Well, I would probably be a Spencer or a Phil, nerdy and not very attractive but making good money probably.

alys: how dare you besmirch the name of phil lester by comparing him to a pta dad

alys: shame on you

princess: i miss them T-T

jules <3: who doesn’t

Adrien: Me?

alys: *gasp*

alys: are you fur real???

Adrien: I’m pawsitively sure I don’t know who you’re talking about

alys: i can’t bee-lieve this

princess: are you kidding me rn

Adrien: You mean kitten me, purrincess

Adrien: Uh

Adrien: I mean

Adrien: Um

____________

_ Private message (Adrien, ninyo) _

Adrien: How do I delete a message

ninyo: too late bro

Adrien: But that’s so embarrassing oh my god

ninyo: haha rip

Adrien: You’re not helping!

ninyo: sorry dude, nothing left to do now but deal with it

Adrien: Yeah, you’re right

ninyo: go recover your pride

Adrien: On it

____________

_ Francois Dupont _

alys: adrien?? u there??

jules <3: adrien agreste found dead in miami

Adrien: I’m sorry, that pun was just too pawsome for me to compurrhend. It was pawsitively meowvelous

princess: cruel world, why must you do me like this

jules <3: dang girl thats harsh

alys: come on marinette, are u really gonna squash his beautiful puns like a little BUG? at least be a LADY about it!

rose <3: oh no she’s pulling out the capitals we’re all dooooooooomed

arteest: i may be oblivious but even i can SPOT what’s happening here

princess: well good, bc otherwise you might need glasses and that’s a cursed concept and a half

alys: oh honey…

princess: what????

alys: nothing

princess: yeah because that’s not suspicious at all

ninyo: why would anything be suspicious

ninyo: i see nothing suspicious but you

alys: and adrien

princess: um……...

princess: ooookay then

_ alys has changed princess’s name to purrincess _

purrincess: alya!!!!

alys: whoops, my hand slipped ;)

_ purrincess has changed their name to princess _

Adrien: Wow, that was pretty unnecesaire-y of you, Alya

alys: sorry adrien but that pun was clawful ;)

alys: anyway that reminds me, i need to change some names around here bc they’re getting boring

alys: with that said

_ alys has changed jules <3’s name to juuls <3 _

_ alys has changed Adrien’s name to A_Kitten _

_ alys has changed arteest’s name to carrotcake _

alys: and finally

_ alys has changed their name to ladybuglover _

A_Kitten: Hey! I’m not a kitten! I’m a big cat at least!!!!

ladybuglover: you get what you get and you don’t get upset

_ A_Kitten has changed their name to Adrien _

Adrien: And what I get is Adrien

ladybuglover: ha marinette wishes

princess: um what??? nooo

princess: she’s totally lying, i don’t want you

princess: wait no!! i didn’t mean it like that, what i meant was

princess: ugh

Adrien: Lol it’s okay, I get what you mean

princess: really?? thank god

musicman: this is like that one school scene in Onward: too embarrassing to watch

carrotcake: lmao i relate

sk8erpal: wait are u gonna change ur username back?

carrotcake: nah, i hate it but i’m also lazy

sk8erpal: mood

ninyo: babe change ur name back

ladybuglover: but my old one isn’t creative!!

ninyo: too bad

ladybuglover: ugh fineeee

_ ladybuglover has changed their name to alys _

alys: but i’m not happy about it

ninyo: oh well

juuls <3: i like my new name

rose <3: no!!!!!! juuls are bad!!!!!! and vapes!!!!! and heroin!!! and crack and marinettejuana!!!

alys: MARINETTEJUANA OH MY GOD

rose <3: omg no that’s not what i meant!!!

rose <3: i made my phone type “nette” after mari bc no offense marinette but your name is super long

princess: okay fair enough

princess: but i’m literally dying over marinettejuana rn

Adrien: You mean litter-ally?

princess: did i say litter-ally??

Adrien: Yes, just now

ninyo: ha gottem

princess: nuuuuuuuu

musicman: hair dye guys, it’s time to put away our phones

alys: u mean hair dye gays?

musicman: pawsitively ;)

princess: and with that, i am done

juuls <3: stay woke don’t smoke fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ivan would be a greg but he was on a date with mylene at the time :)
> 
> obviously i've been gone for a while. i had to start online school (and my teachers apparently don't know what 45 minutes of work means) so i've been adjusting to that but i'm back to writing again!! i won't be including stuff about quarantine in the next few chapters because i already had them planned out, but maybe later??? anyway stay safe + wash your hands <333


	19. Stop trying to make oblividiots happen! It's not going to happen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought Marinette and Adrien couldn't get any more oblivious... I am so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesterday was my birthday so have a double-length chapter (seriously it's 2000 words why did i do this)  
> and yes, the chapter name is a mean girls reference ;)

____________

_ Francois Dupont _

princess: pinkhairdon’tcare.jpg

rose <3: omg i love it!! it looks amazing <33333

princess: aww thanks rose!!

alys: that looks great!!!

ninyo: i bet adrien would say that it looks pawsome 

princess: yeah but i bet he wouldn’t

Adrien: Obviously I wouldn’t

princess: exactly!!

Adrien: I’d say it looks purrfect!

princess: are you kidding me right now?!

ninyo: you mean “are you kitten me right meow”?

princess: ARGH

juuls <3: smh my head 

Adrien: Nino, can’t you give the cat puns agRESTe??

ninyo: sorry my fur-end but that’s impawsible

princess: i give up

alys: aw, are we BUGGING you??

princess: CEASE THE PUNS

princess: PLS I BEG OF U

alys: i’ll stop SPOTting any more puns then ;)

princess: dear god plz stoppppp

____________

_ Private message (princess, Adrien) _

princess: um, hey adrien!!

Adrien: Oh hey Marinette! What’s up?

princess: have u noticed that alya and nino have been acting weird around us lately??

Adrien: Not really?

princess: they keep making puns and that’s not like them

Adrien: Well it’s not like Nino, idk about Alya though.

princess: i mean, alya likes puns but even she wouldn’t normally make this many

Adrien: Yeah, I’m starting to see what you mean.

princess: i just don’t get it, like what’s the motivation here?? why are they doing this??

Adrien: Hmm

Adrien: Oh my god.

princess: what?? did something happen??

Adrien: This is going to sound crazy and I’m definitely going to have a crisis about it later, but I have a theory. 

princess: oh wow alright

princess: i’m listening

Adrien: Okay so Alya said this yesterday

Adrien “come on marinette, are u really gonna squash his beautiful puns like a little BUG? at least be a LADY about it!”

Adrien: Those are two very Labybug-related puns, right??

princess: yeah??

Adrien: And earlier today, she did the same thing

Adrien: “aw, are we BUGGING you??” and “ i’ll stop SPOTting any more puns then ;)”

princess: where’s this going??

Adrien: I think they’re too specific to just be because she loves Ladybug.

Adrien: I think…

Adrien: I think Alya might be Ladybug.

Adrien: Marinette??

princess: um

princess: sorry i’m just

princess: wow

Adrien: I think it’s crazy, but what other reason could there be?

princess: uh, i, uh, i don’t know but you might be onto something here!

Adrien: Yeah I think so too!

princess: but also consider: nino could be cat noir

Adrien: Um

Adrien: He could be what now?

princess: he could!!! look!!

princess: “sorry my fur-end but that’s impawsible”

princess: “it looks pawsome”

princess: “you mean “are you kitten me right meow”?”

princess: he’s using more cat puns than u and you pun all the time!!

Adrien: Did you just use “u” and “you” in the same sentence?

princess: didn’t you just do the same?

Adrien: Touche.

Adrien: This is really weird to think about, but uh

Adrien: I can believe that Alya is Ladybug, but not that Nino is Cat Noir. He’d definitely tell me, his best friend

princess: opposite for me, i can imagine nino as cat noir but not alya as ladybug

princess: wait but they don’t look anything like the actual heroes

Adrien: Well when I was talking to Chloe about when she was Queen Bee, she said that the thing the heroes use to transform can change the way they look in the costumes, like their hair and face and stuff

Adrien: Like how Chloe’s hair got longer and got a black stripe, just on a much bigger scale

princess: huh, that actually would explain a lot

Adrien: I know, right!!

princess: you can just say “ikr”, instead of “i know right” dude

Adrien, Oh, then ikr!

princess: hey you’re learning!

Adrien: Yup! I even used idk earlier!

princess: i’m so proud

Adrien: Anyway, what should we do about this?

princess: i mean since we’re not sure, maybe we should ask the rest of the class and see what they think??

Adrien: That’s a great idea!

princess: omg um thanks!!

princess: i’ll, uh, make the groupchat now

princess: text you in a sec!

Adrien: Bye for now!

____________

_ princess has created a new group. _

_ princess has added rose <3, juuls <3, carrotcake, musicman, Kagami, queenbee, tothemax, savvysabby, kimonkey, eyevan, mimi, Adrien, and sk8erpal. _

_ princess has renamed the group “Something’s weird” _

sk8erpal: oh god what is this i’m having flashbacks-

rose <3: hey everyone!

musicman: what’s this about??

princess: hi everyone!!! adrien and i noticed some things recently, and we wanted to get your opinions :)

juuls <3: oh god is it finally time

rose <3: shhhh let them talk

princess: ...alrighty then

princess: so first of all, have alya and nino seemed off to you lately??

sk8erpal: wdym off???

Adrien: They’ve been making a ton of puns, and they’re all themed around two specific people…

Kagami: Well, I can’t say if that’s weird or not, I don’t know them well.

musicman: retweet

Adrien: Fair enough.

carrotcake: i mean they’re probably doing the puns for a specific reason

kimonkey: yes, a very very specific reason

juuls <3: neither of you would know subtlety if it smacked u in the face

tothemax: That would defeat the purpose of subtlety though...

princess: well, subtlety aside

princess: evidence.jpg

juuls <3: i see what u mean about the puns but why are you pointing it out

carrotcake: yeah didn’t u already figure it out??

princess: yes we did!!

Adrien: It was so obvious.

Adrien: Alya is Ladybug

princess: and nino is cat noir

tothemax: …

sk8erpal: i am speechless

princess: ikr!! we were too

rose <3: oh my god

Adrien: Only problem is that Marinette isn’t convinced about Alya

princess: and he’s not convinced about nino, no matter how much proof i show him

juuls <3: dear god

musicman: only you two could get in this situation

princess: yeah i mean i can’t believe nino hid it from us for so long!! crazy right

princess: anyway what do you guys think

mimi: ...i can’t do this

_ mimi has left the group. _

_ eyevan has left the group. _

_ rose <3 has left the group. _

_ savvysabby has left the group. _

_ tothemax has left the group. _

princess: guys?? why are you leaving??

juuls <3: guess some people can’t handle the truth lmao

Adrien: So you’re convinced? Of who??

juuls <3: nah i ain’t convinced of nothing yet

princess: alright we’ll find more evidence then

kimonkey: i’m wheezing so hard rn oh my GOD

princess: from shock?? bc lmao same

kimonkey: yeah yeah that totally

____________

_ Something’s fishy _

sk8erpal: ALYA

sk8erpal: NINO   
  


sk8erpal: YALL ARE NEVER GONNA BELIEVE THIS

ninyo: what happened??

juuls <3: THE PLAN BACKFIRED 

kimonkey: IT BACKFIRED SO BAD

alys: DID THEY FINALLY REALIZE

rose <3: W O R S E

alys: JUST TELL ME

carrotcake: here i can do it

carrotcake: so marinette made a groupchat with all of us + adrien and without you two

ninyo: i cri every tiem

carrotcake: and they seem like they’ve finally figured out that y’all are making suspicious puns but we’re all like “why aren’t they here whats going on”

juuls <3: they’re all like “it was so obvious omg guys” and we’re getting ready to celebrate

sk8erpal: AND THEN THEY GO “ALYA IS LADYBUG AND NINO IS CAT NOIR”

alys: N O

juuls <3: Y E S

ninyo: OH MY GOD HOW

rose <3: THEY WERE CONVINCED THAT ALL THE PUNS YOU MADE WERE YOU DROPPING HINTS THAT /YOU/ WERE LB AND CN

kimonkey: LMAO THEY HAD EVIDENCE AND EVERYTHING

alys: HOW DID WE MESS UP THIS BAD

savvysabby: Maybe they’re just really really oblivious??

juuls <3: we been knew sis

carrotcake: do u wanna know what the worst part is??

alys: oh god i don’t know it i wanna

carrotcake: well too bad

carrotcake: marinette kept saying that she “wasn’t convinced” u were ladybug and adrien was saying the same thing about nino 

alys: dear lord

ninyo: so what do we do??

juuls <3: well apparently they’re “gathering more evidence” so we’ll see where that goes

queenbee: This could actually be good for them.

sk8erpal: how in the world-

queenbee: Think about it.

queenbee: Marinette seemed pretty at-ease around Adrien (text-wise) compared to earlier in the year. It might help her calm down around him, which would help him like her more.

sk8erpal: see this is why i’m friends with chloe

sk8erpal: she’s a Smart™

queenbee: Me? A Smart™? Never

sk8erpal: u mean never not

queenbee: I’m so confused

sk8erpal: good

ninyo: can we get back on the topic of the insanity that just happened??

juuls <3: heck yes

rose <3: i mean i agree it could be good for them

alys: maybe we can use this to get them together 

carrotcake: plz plz plz yes

musicman: tbh i don’t really want them to get together but i’d rather have them just fricking date already then dance around each other forever

juuls <3: ooh why don’t you want them together

juuls <3: do you have a crushhhhhhh

musicman: no!!! i just think marinette is pretty cool is all

Kagami: I’m in the same boat as Luka.

rose <3: oh do u like adrien??

Kagami: As Juleka would say, heck yes.

rose <3: aww!!

Kagami: No! Not aw!

rose <3: a w w

rose <3: so cute UwU

Kagami: Nooo!

rose <3: yesss

rose <3: oh wait were u referring to adrien or marinette?? bc no judgement

Kagami: I’m pretty neutral on Marinette, she seems nice but I’d never befriend her or like her, though I’d never considered it before.

alys: WE’RE STILL OFF TOPIC

alys: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO

queenbee: Try to disprove their assumptions without making it too obvious??

ninyo: yeah but h o w

queenbee: Oh, I got it!

queenbee: Someone they trust should suggest in the groupchat they made that they should meet up with you two and look for evidence in person. Obviously, they won’t find anything, and boom, problem solved.

sk8erpal: dang chloe really said its big brain time now

queenbee: I don’t think I’ll ever say that.

juuls <3: alright then i’ll go “suggest” the idea

alys: greaaaaat

ninyo: babe remember why we’re doing this

ninyo: if we don’t kill the obliviousness, it’ll kill us instead

alys: u right, u right

alys: go ahead juleka

alys: do ur noble duty

juuls <3: i salute to thee

____________

_ Something’s weird _

juuls <3: yo marinette, adrien

princess: yah??

Adrien: Yeah?

juuls <3: you guys should meet up with alya and nino to prove your theories

princess: how would that prove anything??

juuls <3: well, if they make any puns, then you can ask them what’s up with it and confront them face-to-face

juuls <3: also you can ask them why they’re acting weird lol

Adrien: Actually, that makes sense!   
  


princess: yeah that’s really smart juleka!!   
  


juuls <3: thanks lmao

kimonkey: text us after tho so we get to know what u foundddddddd

princess: can do!

____________

_ Private message (princess, alys) _

princess: hey girl!!

alys: oh hey marinette! how are u???

princess: pretty good honestly, hbu?

alys: fine, i’m hanging out with nino atm lol

princess: well, adrien and i are free so do you wanna do something together? like the four of us?

alys: like… a double date??

princess: omg no

alys: jk jk

alys: nino says he’s fine with it, where do u wanna meet up?

princess: i was thinking that new coffee shop down the street from school

alys: works for us!! we’re babysitting my sisters, tho, but my parents should be home in like 45 minutes so i’ll meet u there in an hour

princess: sounds good!!

____________

_ Private message (princess, Adrien) _

princess: alya and nino are going to meet us at that new coffee shop near school in an hour

Adrien: Okay, awesome, but can we meet up sooner to make a plan for what we want to say and do?

princess: uh, sure! you can come to my house in a few minutes and we can go to the shop together afterwards

princess: um that is, if you want to!

Adrien: Sounds great, Marinette. I’ll be over in ten.

princess: okay!!

____________

_ Something’s fishy _

alys: mission Prove The Oblividiots Wrong is go

carrotcake: oblividiots??

alys: OBLIVIous iDIOTS

alys: put them together and u get oblividiots

ninyo: yeah i don’t think that’s gonna become a thing anytime soon

rose <3: stop trying to make oblividiots happen. it's not going to happen.

alys: wow how dare

alys: anyway let’s do this thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, that happened...
> 
> anyway i have an actual written fic that i might post eventually *gasp* but it's not gonna be for this fandom so sorry lol
> 
> wash ur hands and have a good day/night!! <3


	20. Coffee Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino walk into a coffee shop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i actually updated this? lmao good times amirite
> 
> this is kinda short so i could get back into the flow of writing these characters, i'll have a second part out soon tho :)

____________

_Private message (princess, Adrien)_

princess: alright, we’re almost here

Adrien: Why are we texting? We’re literally both in your car.

princess: shh it’s for the Suspense

princess: also i don’t want to tip off my mom that anything is weird about alya or nino

Adrien: Makes sense I guess?

Adrien: Anyway I can see them through the window, they’re waiting for us I think

princess: awesome, let’s go inside!

____________

_Something’s fishy_

juuls <3: are you guys in position??

ninyo: yup, and just in time too

alys: they just got here and here’s some tea: they both came out of mme cheng’s car

rose <3: omg do you guys think they were hanging out together

rose <3: that would be so cute!!

alys: tbh all of this would be worth it if it got them together

queenbee: Keep your eyes on the prize and off of your phone, Alya, they’re walking inside.

rose <3: how?? did you know that??

ninyo: wait chloe are you here?

queenbee: Obviously

alys: how dare you observe our suffering

savvysabby: Hey, its not like we’re the only ones here

alys: are you kidding me

savvysabby: Nope! Juleka, Rose, Nathanael, Kim, and Alix are all here in varying levels of disguise ^o^

alys: GUYS WHAT THE HECK

carrotcake: IM SORRY OKAY THIS WAS TOO GOOD TO MISS

kimonkey: lmao #noregrets

ninyo: okay they’re walking over wE DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS

sk8erpal: wait i’m not filming yet

sk8erpal: okay you’re good

alys: SERIOUSLY ALIX

juuls <3: focus alya

juuls <3: eyes on the prize

alys: u right u right

alys: well, i’ll keep texting the chat with updates for the few people that didn’t come, who are not heathens and have my ultimate and entire respect

queenbee: Wow, tell me how you really feel, Alya.

alys: i would, but that would require hours of frantic annoyance-fueled typing and unfortunately, marinette and adrien just spotted us

alys: mission Make Marinette and Adrien Realize They’re Being Idiots is go

rose <3: i thought it was called “Prove the Oblividiots Wrong” tho??

alys: i stand corrected

alys: mission Prove the Oblividiots Wrong is go

____________

_Something’s Weird_

princess: we just spotted alya!

juuls <3: lit

Adrien: They’re both on their phones, I bet they’re sending memes to each other or something but idk.

sk8erpal: you used an acronym! so proud

Adrien: Thanks!

sk8erpal: anyway focus people, you gotta confront them outright

princess: wouldn’t subtlety be better?

juuls <3: girl, you know alya and nino. it’d be better to just ask them directly

Adrien: How about this: if they don’t get it by the time we’re done our coffee, we’ll ask them directly?

princess: yeah i can do that!

rose <3: okay just go already!

princess: alright alright we’re going!

____________

_Something’s fishy_

mimi: So how’s it going over there?

sk8erpal: imagine a dumpster

sk8erpal: then light it on fire

sk8erpal: and chuck it into a volcano

sk8erpal: that’s how bad its going

mimi: Really?

juuls <3: yeah pretty much, its kinda hilarious ngl

queenbee: Marinette and Adrien are awkwardly trying to pry the “truth” out of Alya and Nino

queenbee: Alya is desperately trying not to reference Ladybug in any way

queenbee: And Nino is just screwing around at this point.

sk8erpal: excellent summary 10/10

queenbee: Why thank you.

rose <3: i went to buy another coffee, where did adrien and mari go??

carrotcake: to the bathroom

rose <3: …owo?

carrotcake: no not like that

rose <3: aw man

juuls <3: probably to plan out how to confront alya and nino

rose <3: ahh that makes sense

rose <3: waitwaitwait here they come!!

carrotcake: lowkey can’t wait to watch this

kimonkey: strap in heckers, its about to get funky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~not me forgetting what nathanael's chat name was and having to fix the chapter-~~
> 
> so... how've y'all been doing in the last *checks watch* seven months? that's wild to think about. i hope you're all doing okay, drinking enough water, washing your hands, etc.
> 
> shoutout to my friend who convinced me to finally finish and post this chapter, she knows who she is :)
> 
> chapters are gonna take longer to post since school is crazy and the world is insane rn but man i can't wait to write this again. see y'all soon! <3

**Author's Note:**

> please take an extra minute to hit the kudos button and add a comment about literally anything, i'd really appreciate it <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [forkyouliela.mov](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407499) by [death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug), [fandomchildd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd)




End file.
